


Ужасы, встающие в ночи

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: У Уилсона ночные кошмары, а у Хауса - головная боль. И все пытаются диагностировать, что между ними происходит.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 39





	Ужасы, встающие в ночи

Мертвые приходят ночью. Не обычными призраками или бесплотными стонами, не бессмысленными бормотаниями или дребезжащими ставнями. Нет, они приходят, требуя ответов. Взывая о развязке, моля о помощи. Они всегда хотят знать только одно: почему? Почему они, почему я, почему сейчас, почему, почему, почему?

Разумеется, ответов у него нет. Все, что он знает — причину смерти. Они умерли, потому что он не смог их вылечить. Не смог спасти. Они умерли, потому что он опоздал, или чересчур осторожничал, или действовал слишком агрессивно. Причины меняются, но результат всегда один и тот же. Они умерли из-за рака. А от него нет лекарства. Нет отсрочки в последний момент. Нет пощады при исполнении приговора. Нет окна, в которое можно сбежать. Никогда.

А потом он переехал к Хаусу, и на какое-то время они не приходили. Поначалу казалось, что это из-за Хауса, вокруг которого и так хватало демонов, и его лысым и злым раковым детям далеко до бешенства, проказы и без конца огрызающихся мизантропов. Может, Хауса было достаточно, чтобы отпугнуть всех демонов?

Но затем они нашли его. На диване. И стали даже агрессивней, чем раньше. Безжалостнее. Дергали изо всех сил, плакали и чертовски злились. Он понял, что кричит, лишь тогда, когда упал на пол. Медленно сел, потирая лоб, ведь, падая, ударился головой о кофейный столик. Его удивило ощущение влаги на пальцах. Он отдернул руку — та оказалась вся в крови. Попытался подняться и услышал, как Хаус, ругаясь, ковыляет по коридору.

— Уилсон, какого черта ты... — конец фразы потерялся, когда он увидел кровь.

— Прости. Дурной сон, — Уилсон поднялся с пола и тут же сел на диван, почувствовав головокружение. Он снова ощупал голову и закрыл глаза, струйка крови потекла по подбородку и капнула на ногу.

— Боже, что ты наделал? — Хаус, прихрамывая, прошел на кухню, схватил кухонное полотенце, скомкал его и швырнул в Уилсона.

— Наверное, налетел на стол, — тот прижал полотенце ко лбу. Хаус стоял в дверях кухни. — Иди спать. Я в порядке.

— Да, именно это я и делал, пока ты не начал орать. Я уж решил, что гончие ада наконец-то добрались до тебя. Ну, или же Сьюзи из «Старбакс».

Уилсон поморщился.

— Это одно и то же.

Хаус плюхнулся на диван рядом с Уилсоном. Он наклонился, убрал полотенце с его лба. Провел пальцем по коже около раны, осматривая, и Уилсон поморщился. Хаус взял его руку и вернул на полотенце.

— Молодчина. Тебе нужно наложить швы.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Нет, нужно. И я этим займусь, — он начал вставать. — У тебя есть под рукой аптечка?

— Ты не будешь меня зашивать. Раны на голове кровоточат. Это азы медицинского колледжа. Просто нужно зажать.

Хаус, не обращая на него внимания, доковылял до своей куртки, вытащил пузырек с викодином и вернулся.

— Вот, возьми, — он вытряхнул на ладонь три таблетки. Одну проглотил, остальные протянул Уилсону.

— Не надо. Мне не больно.

— Ладно, теперь ты меня бесишь.

— Я тебя бешу?

— Да. Я торчу тут посреди ночи, весь из себя старушка Фло, а ты вставляешь палки в колеса моего милосердия. Жри эти чертовы таблетки и скажи мне, где твоя аптечка.

— Старушка Фло? — Уилсон откинулся на спинку дивана. Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на стуке в голове. Больно. Охрененно больно. Он почувствовал, как Хаус подошел ближе, и протянул руку. Тот бросил в ладонь таблетки. Уилсон открыл глаза.

— Воды?

— Что?

— Мне нужна вода, запить их.

— Зачем?

— Они же застрянут у меня в глотке. Кроме того, там написано, каждую дозу запивать стаканом воды.

— Нет, не написано.

— Написано. Ты вообще когда-нибудь читал инструкцию по применению?

Хаус закатил глаза и снова встал, поморщившись, когда его нога забыла последовать за ним. Он споткнулся и упал на Уилсона, который отбросил полотенце и попытался схватить его за плечи, но в итоге окончательно лишил равновесия, и Хаус упал на пол, заодно ударившись об угол кофейного столика.

— Ой. Блядь.

— Ты в порядке?

Хаус перекинул ногу через ногу Уилсона и повернулся, попытавшись встать. Уилсон заметил небольшую рану у того над левой бровью. Хлынула кровь, Хаус поднял руку и разразился проклятиями.

— Черт побери, Джимми, не мог просто проглотить эти долбанные таблетки? А теперь посмотри, что ты наделал.

Уилсон проигнорировал тираду, помог Хаусу вернуться на диван и протянул ему полотенце. Хаус прижал его к голове и вытянул ладонь. Уилсон бросил в нее еще одну таблетку, Хаус отправил ее в рот.

— Видишь? Просто глотаешь и все.

Уилсон повторил за ним — таблетка попала в горло и он подавился. Закашлялся, сплюнул и покраснел. Хаус выругался, протянул руку и похлопал его по спине. Сильно. Даже слишком.

После третьего удара Уилсон перехватил руку Хауса.

— Прекрати, — прохрипел он. Затем поднялся на ноги, проковылял на кухню, открыл холодильник, достал бутылку воды и выпил. Схватил еще одно кухонное полотенце и прижал его к голове. С минуту стоял, прислонившись к раковине, пил и глубоко дышал.

Хаус наблюдал за ним с дивана. Пощупал лоб и выругался.

— Потрясающе. Теперь мы идеальная пара.

Уилсон вернулся в гостиную.

— Тебе тоже не нужно накладывать швы.

— Мне — нет, а вот тебе надо.

— Нет, не надо.

— Всего пару стежков, чтобы закрыть порез. Не дай Бог на твоей ангельской головушке останется шрам. Напугаешь своих пациентов.

— Не будет у меня шрама. Быстро заживет.

Уилсон прошел мимо Хауса в ванную. Тот наблюдал. Молчал. Уилсон вернулся и снова сел на диван. Двое мужчин, прижимающие к головам кухонные полотенца, оба в футболках и пижамных штанах.

— Так что тебе снилось?

Уилсон на мгновение закрыл глаза, вспомнив призрака из сна.

— Просто какая-то ерунда. Ты же знаешь.

— Знал бы — не спрашивал. Наверняка что-то умопомрачительное. За тобой гналась орава твоих бывших жен? Кадди с хлыстом... Нет, стой, это мой сон.

— Ну, знаешь, просто кошмар.

— Перестань повторять, что я знаю.

— Тебе что, не снятся кошмары?

— Нет, с тех пор как у меня поселился мистер Викодин.

— Думаю, это заслуга мистера Водки и мистера Виски.

— Уход от ответа меня не остановит. Я о том, что сон был достаточно хреновый, раз ты упал на на кофейный столик.

Уилсон вздохнул.

— Это была случайность.

— Что, правда? И ты не пытался раскроить себе череп посреди ночи? Просто чтобы разбудить меня?

— Заткнись. У меня голова болит.

— У меня тоже, благодаря тебе. Ты у меня в долгу. Я пролил за тебя кровь.

— Иди спать, — Уилсон начал подниматься, но Хаус положил руку ему на грудь.

— Я не могу... А вдруг тебе опять приснится кошмар?

— Не приснится.

— Еще как приснится. И тогда этот восхитительный круговорот начнется снова.

— Да, потому что моя конечная цель — не давать тебе спать всю ночь.

Хаус не ответил, лишь встал и захромал в спальню. Затем остановился и постучал тростью по полу. Повернулся.

— Можешь спать со мной.

— Что? — Уилсон снова чуть не упал с дивана.

— Идем спать со мной. Тогда я смогу разбудить тебя, прежде чем ты выпрыгнешь в окно.

— Но ты же говорил, что ненавидишь спать с...

— Уилсон, двигай уже сюда. Пока я не передумал и не вышвырнул на улицу твою хорошенькую попку.

Уилсон встал и направился в спальню.

— И захвати свои пластыри. Ты хотя бы дашь сделать из нас бабочек?

Уилсон решил, что это какой-то непонятный эвфемизм. И удивился, почему он чувствует себя ягненком, идущим на заклание.

Ему казалось, он все еще видит сон.

***

Живые приходят за ним днем. Молли. Пять лет. Лейкоз. Острый. Агрессивный. Не поддающийся лечению. Ее матери всего двадцать три года. Не замужем. Напуганная. Ребенок воспитывает ребенка. Они под стать друг другу. Блондинки. Милые. Миниатюрные. В сарафанах и шлепанцах. Вот только у младшей синяки по всему телу и слишком много белых кровяных телец, а у старшей — долги по всему городу и нулевые навыки борьбы с трудностями. Замечательно, правда? Нужно просто собрать свои вещи и переехать, сегодня же вечером. Тогда Хаус будет доволен, а он сможет, наконец, разрушить то единственное, за что держался. Свою карьеру. Свое призвание. Свой чемодан без ручки.

Он скинул историю болезни и положил голову на стол, стараясь не задеть повязку, на которой настоял Хаус. Что ему действительно нужно было сделать, так это понять, почему он почувствовал себя опаленным и заклейменным, когда Хаус сказал, приклеивая пластырь в форме бабочки к его голове: «Прости, может быть немного больно». Его дыхание ласкало ресницы, а вторая рука сжимала загривок. Интересно, когда его отношения с Хаусом из раздражающих превратились в жизненно важные?

Остаток прошлой ночи он усердно держался подальше от Хауса, лёжа на его слишком узкой постели. И старался не шевелиться. Вообще едва дышал. Смотрел, как свет просачивается сквозь щели в занавесках, и слушал, как Хаус вдыхает и выдыхает, ровно и мягко. Сон младенца. Ну, относительно. Относительно к совсем не младенцу. У него было отчетливое ощущение, будто он упускает какую-то важную часть головоломки «Грегори Хаус, медсестра». В конце концов он задремал, а когда проснулся, поперек его груди лежала нога Хауса.

Вот и расплата. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на часы. Три часа. Полчаса назад ему пришлось сообщить миссис Томпсон, что ее кожные высыпания злокачественны. Он поднялся с кресла, надеясь, что кушетка в онкологии свободна. Подошел к двери и вспомнил о папке, но когда повернулся, чтобы поднять ее, дверь распахнулась, ударив его по плечу. Он споткнулся, подвернул лодыжку и упал на пол.

— Уилсон, что за... — Хаус остановился на полуслове, второй раз за сутки увидев распростертого на полу Уилсона.

— А постучать нельзя? — проворчал Уилсон, а потом понял, что у него болит ступня. И лодыжка. Хаус наклонился к нему, а он в это время потянулся к больному месту и умудрился ударить Хауса по носу. Хаус покачнулся, улетел обратно в коридор и, потрясенный, приземлился на задницу.

— Уилсон, да что такое?..

— Прости, я просто...

— Какого черта вы тут устроили? — над ними, подбоченившись,  
стояла Кадди. — Встать с пола.

Хаус, оправившись от неожиданного падения, перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.

— Может, подойдешь и возьмешь меня?

Кадди пнула его в бок носком туфли.

— Перестань вести себя как малолетка и вставай.

Уилсону удалось подняться и, опираясь на стол, проверить свою ногу.

— Ох! — он потрогал щиколотку.

Кадди обошла Хауса и вошла в кабинет Уилсона.

— Вы что, подрались? Так вот как вы время проводите?

Уилсон повернулся к ней, и Кадди усмехнулась.

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя с Хаусом одинаковые пластыри со Скуби?

Уилсон потянулся рукой ко лбу.

— Да, я ударился о кофейный столик.

Кадди повернулась к Хаусу, который, прихрамывая, вошел в кабинет.

— И ты тоже?

Хаус пронесся мимо Кадди, игнорируя ее замечание, и положил трость на стол. Затем протянул руку.

— Дай гляну, — и многозначительно посмотрел на Уилсона.

— Что?

— Твою ногу. Лодыжку. Дай проверю.

— Я в порядке.

— Тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я взгляну.

Кадди скрестила руки на груди.

— Что с вами происходит?

Хаус наклонился и потянул Уилсона за бедро. Тот закатил глаза и поднял ногу.

— Я в порядке.

— Именно это ты и сказал ночью.

— И это все еще так. Тогда было все нормально, и сейчас... ой!

Хаус ощупал лодыжку и нахмурился.

— Наверное, нужен рентген.

— Это просто смешно, — Уилсон выдернул ногу из руки Хауса и осторожно поставил ее на пол. — Иди изображай старушку Фло где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Ты подвернул ее, когда падал, я видел.

— Все потому, что ты ударил меня дверью.

— Все потому...

— А ну заткнулись, — Кадди покачала головой и закатила глаза. — Хаус, оставь Уилсона в покое. Уилсон, сядь и дай мне осмотреть твою лодыжку.

— Все нормально. И меня ждут пациенты, — Уилсон протиснулся мимо Хауса и захромал к двери.

Тот повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним. Кадди стояла и смотрела на них. И размышляла, всем ли главным врачам кажется, будто они руководят гигантским детским садом.

***

Уилсон устроился на диване, обложив лодыжку льдом. В дверях появился Хаус.

Некоторое время они молчали. Хаус снял пиджак и выбросил почту в мусорное ведро, а Уилсон именно в этот момент подумал об абсурдном домике белки Сэнди из мультика.

Он заглянул к Уаятту в ортопедию со своей лодыжкой. Растяжение. Ушиб. Поднять ногу повыше и прикладывать лед. Уаятт предложил ему трость, от которой он решительно отказался, а потом задумался, а не было ли это частью зловредного плана Хауса. Заставить его страдать, хромать и лежать в постели, а не на диване. Ну, насчет постели, сам виноват. Пора бы уже знать, когда его будут мучить кошмары. Он потерял троих пациентов на этой неделе. Плюс Молли. Плюс доктор Меридиан, его лучший и самый талантливый интерн, который перевелся к новорожденным, чтобы «спасать жизни, а не продлевать их», — цитата из его заявления об уходе. Идеалист. Возможно, это и к лучшему.

Он почувствовал, что трость Хауса уперлась ему в бедро, и поднял голову. На носу Хауса виднелась длинная красная царапина, а глаз начал багроветь — от кофейного ли столика или от двери, кто его знает? Еще неделя, и они убьют друг друга.

— Перелом?

— Это что, вопрос?

— Вывих?

— Ты гадаешь или уже проверил мою карту?

— Уаятт — говнюк.

— Да, и ты будешь счастлив узнать, что он о тебе столь же высокого мнения.

Хаус захромал на кухню.

— Ты ел?

Уилсон улыбнулся: этот раунд за ним. Он выключил телевизор и сел, стараясь не тревожить лодыжку.

— Честно говоря, я не голоден. И там остался цыпленок.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — Хаус открыл дверцу холодильника и заглянул внутрь. — Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, Джимми. О тортике не было ни слова.

— Подарок от Грейс — ты такое не ешь. Он вегетарианский.

Хаус скривился. Уилсон точно не знал, из-за торта или его дарителя, но встал и подошел к Хаусу.

— Можем вызвать кого-нибудь.

— Чтобы избавиться от торта? — Хаус вытащил пиво.

— Заказать еду — пиццу или что-то китайское. Мне все равно, — Уилсон потер лицо и прислонился к стойке. — Я, пожалуй, пойду спать.

— Уаятт выписал тебе что-нибудь? — Хаус нашел цыпленка, потянулся через Уилсона за вилкой и закрыл дверцу бедром. Открыл контейнер и сунул туда вилку.

— Сказал принять немного ибупрофена.

— Видишь, он болван. Я принесу тебе таблетку.

Уилсон открыл холодильник, на который все еще опирался Хаус, и вытащил бутылку воды. Закрыл дверь, и Хаус прислонился к ней спиной.

— Нет, правда, не нужно, все в порядке.

Хаус оттолкнулся от холодильника и направился в гостиную. Плюхнулся на диван, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и переключил канал. Уилсон, хромая, сделал два шага, отметив, что теперь он ходит прямо, как Хаус. Тут невольно пришло в голову, а не поспешил ли он отказаться от трости из-за пустого тщеславия? Опора бы не помешала.

— Иди спать, — пробормотал Хаус с полным ртом. — Уложи уже свою лодыжку. И прими таблетку.

— Ты сидишь на моей кровати. И на моих подушках. И мне не нужны таблетки.

Хаус вздохнул, вытащил подушку и бросил ее в сторону Уилсона.

— Моя кровать. Твоя подушка. Левый карман пиджака.

Уилсон открыл рот, собираясь что-нибудь сказать, но усталость одолела его. Он, наклонившись, поднял подушку и захромал по коридору.

— И лежи на своей стороне. Ненавижу теплые простыни.

***

Он не может дышать. Они давят ему на шею, выжимая из него жизнь. Что-то шепчут и царапают грудь. Он пытается оттолкнуть их, но не может коснуться. Брыкается ногами и размахивает руками перед лицом. И тут видит Молли. Совсем одну у изножья его кровати. Она улыбается. Машет рукой. Блядь. Только не Молли. Нет, у нее есть еще по крайней мере месяц. Почему никто не сказал ему о Молли? Нет, он этого не допустит. Он пытается дотянуться до нее, но его отбрасывает кто-то без челюсти, со свисающим с шеи языком. Он в последний раз пытается спасти ее, и тут налетает тьма.

— Уилсон. Уилсон. Проснись.

Он снова почувствовал руки на своей шее, а когда коснулся их, те оказались вполне материальными. Его глаза распахнулись, и он увидел Хауса, нависшего над ним, почувствовал его тело на своем собственном. О, черт. Не Хаус...

— Нет, нет, нет, — он дернулся под тяжестью тела и почувствовал жжение, когда Хаус ударил его по лицу.

— Черт возьми, проснись, — Хаус уперся костяшками пальцев в грудь Уилсона, и туман рассеялся окончательно.

Уилсон с минуту смотрел на Хауса, тяжело дыша. Заметил, что тот тоже тяжело дышит. И хмурится. Уилсон поморщился, когда понял, что Хаус навис над ним, опираясь на обе руки и больную ногу — здоровая лежала на нем. Черт. Это был всего лишь сон. Снова.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел он и поднял руки. — Прости.

Хаус еще мгновение пристально смотрел ему в лицо, а потом рухнул на подушки.

— Блядь. И что это была за херня?

— Дурной сон.

— Серьезно?

— Прости.

— Что, черт возьми, тебе снилось? Ты до смерти меня напугал. Не говоря уже о том, что нехило так пнул меня — я боялся, что ты снова повредишь лодыжку.

— Наверное, это из-за викодина, — Уилсон прикрыл глаза рукой. Чтобы развеять остальные навязчивые образы и остановить допрос. — Я вернусь на диван.

— Зачем? Чтобы мне пришлось тащиться в несусветную даль на спасение твоей жизни от ночных монстров? Ни за что. Ты останешься здесь.

— Проклятие, — Уилсон почувствовал, что его лодыжка начинает пульсировать. Глянул на Хауса и увидел, как тот потирает бедро. Он повернулся и приподнялся на локте. — Я не поранил тебя?

— Нет, я остановил тебя, — Хаус повернулся и отзеркалил позу Уилсона. — Итак, Джимми, что нам теперь делать?

— О чем ты?

— Ну, вот они мы, середина ночи, за тобой явно гонятся какие-то серьезные демоны, и я уж точно больше не сомкну глаз, тем более после этой потасовки, а сейчас ведь только... — он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на часы на прикроватном столике, — три часа ночи. Не хочешь каких-нибудь игрищ? — спросил Хаус и красноречиво поводил бровями.

— Игрищ? — Уилсону стало интересно, о какой же игре говорит Хаус. И в какую они уже играли.

— Как насчет «Я никогда»?

— «Я никогда»?

— Или в «Бутылочку»?

— Ложись спать, — Уилсон повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Он почувствовал, как бедро Хауса прижалось к его собственному. Тепло. Странно успокаивающе. Затем ощутил руку Хауса на своей груди.

— Или ты мог бы рассказать мне, что происходит, — пробормотал Хаус, поглаживая его.

Уилсон резко сел.

— Ладно, теперь ты меня пугаешь, — он повернулся и спустил ноги с кровати. — Я пойду на диван.

Хаус вздохнул и лег на спину.

— Ищешь утешения в демонах. Поверь мне, это не очень хорошая идея.

— Мне просто нужно немного поспать, — Уилсон, прихрамывая, вышел за дверь.

— Ты забыл свою подушку, — Хаус протянул ее Уилсону, и тот обернулся. Когда он попытался взять ее, Хаус отдернул руку.

— Ты не можешь справиться со своей реальностью. Поэтому она приходит к тебе во сне. Лучше выясни, какая часть твоей долбаной жизни — реальная проблема. Потому что пока ты этого не сделаешь, эти демоны никуда не денутся. Учись у мастера, — Хаус ударил Уилсона подушкой в грудь и отвернулся. — К счастью для тебя, я тоже никуда не денусь.

Больше этой ночью никто не спал.

***

К пятнице Уилсон был уверен, что сходит с ума. В отличие от Хауса, который держал свое тело на кофеине и викодине столько времени, что сон стал необязательным, Уилсону требовалось хотя бы шесть часов ежедневно, чтобы нормально функционировать. Но кошмары продолжали приходить. Последние три ночи он метался между диваном и постелью Хауса. Прошлым вечером Хаус просто схватил его за плечи и, не говоря ни слова, потащил в спальню. Будь это кто-то другой, а не Хаус, он бы усомнился в мотивах и намерениях. Но это был Хаус. Поэтому, когда Уилсон проснулся, обливаясь холодным потом, а Хаус склонился над ним, потирая его грудь и гладя по волосам, он просто списал это на... на что?

Уилсон растянулся на диване в онкологии и положил ногу на подушку. У него был перерыв между бластоцитомой и четвертой стадией рака легкого, которая ждала его не раньше, чем через час, поэтому он закрыл глаза и сложил руки на животе. Конечно, демоны никогда не возвращаются на место преступления.

Он почувствовал давление на руку. Открыл глаза и с ужасом увидел миссис Гарольд, которая умерла от рака толстой кишки в прошлом году. Она была изможденной, кожа свисала с костей. Буквально. Ее дыхание стало прерывистым, а костлявые пальцы обхватили его руку, сжимая и обжигая. Он попытался вырваться, но его сдерживали другие руки. Он поднял голову, когда очередная рука закрыла ему рот и нос. Генри Эррингтон. Фермер. Поджелудочная. Говорят, этот рак самый страшный. Два бесполезных курса химиотерапии, которые он назначил. Смерть в ужасных муках. Уилсон пытался кричать, вопить, дышать — наконец у одного из этих людей хватило сил убить его. Во сне. Он подумал, не снится ли ему, что он спит. Он попытался сосчитать до ста. Добрался до девяноста трех, прежде чем недостаток кислорода начал туманить взгляд. Он собрался с силами и бросился на руки.

Комната опустела, и он оказался на полу. Попытался встать, но руки все еще держали его.

— Доктор Уилсон, с вами все в порядке?

Кэмерон. Взволнованна. Вот черт.

Он попытался встать, а она — помочь, но они запутались в руках и ногах, и в итоге он повалил ее на себя. В тумане смущения и боли в паху, ведь Кэмерон ударила его коленом, он услышал, как дверь гостиной со свистом открылась.

— Господи, Кэмерон. Я сказал отыскать его, а не отыметь. Хотя понимаю, как ты могла перепутать — оба слова ведь начинаются на букву «о».

Сгорающая от стыда Кэмерон, вскочила и оправила халат.

— Заткнись, Хаус, — Уилсон перевернулся и, опираясь на диван, поднялся. Хаус протянул ему трость, но Уилсон жестом отказался. — Я спал, — он попытался улыбнуться Кэмерон, но получилось лишь слегка поморщиться. — Наверное, ты просто напугала меня.

— Вы кричали, и я боялась что вы пораните себя.

Хаус нахмурился и тростью отодвинул Кэмерон с дороги. Затем положил руку на плечо Уилсона, заставляя того посмотреть на него.

— Опять?

— Наверное. Я пытался вздремнуть.

— Ну все, тебе сделают МРТ, — Хаус повернулся к Кэмерон. — Займись им. Плюс полное обследование.

Кэмерон хотела что-то сказать, но, увидев выражение лица Хауса, молча вышла.

— Мне не нужно МРТ, — Уилсон встал и повернулся лицом к Хаусу, уперев руки в бока.

— Давно ты спал?

— Прошлой ночью, помнишь? Ты жаловался на слюни.

— Я имею в виду, по-настоящему, нормально спал.

— А ты? Ничего не используя? Давай-ка лучше поговорим об этом.

Хаус повернулся и направился к двери.

— Пошли.

Уилсон неохотно последовал за ним.

— Куда?

— Просто идем. У меня есть дело и нужна твоя помощь. А после у нас будет долгий разговор о тебе и об этой... фигне со сном.

— Фигне со сном? — Уилсон догнал его, и они вместе заковыляли по коридору. — Знаешь, даже парад не привлек бы столько внимания, — заметил он, наблюдая за поворачивающимися в их сторону головами. — Одинаковая одежда — единственное, чего нам сейчас не хватает.

— Будет лучше, если ты научишься ковылять быстрее.

***

До конца дня ему удавалось избегать Хауса. И МРТ, ведь его друга затянули собственные проблемы: мужчина, тридцать восемь лет, поражения кожи, аритмия и ректальное кровотечение. Уилсон принял пациента с четвертой стадией рака легкого, а потом его вызвали в неотложку, стоило Кадди увязнуть в том же, в чем и всегда. Затем напоследок он заглянул к Молли — у той поднялась температура, и к ее матери, которая медленно сдирала кожу со своих рук.

Когда он вернулся домой, в квартире было темно. Он проковылял на кухню, открыл холодильник и тут же увидел странный красный контейнер с прикрепленной к нему запиской: «Дорогой Джимми. Пожалуйста, съешь это. Я». Если сначала он собирался заглянуть внутрь, то записка заставила его передумать. Страшно представить, что именно Хаус счел подходящим для него ужином. Вместо этого он схватил пиво и поковылял к дивану. Хотел было включить телевизор, но тогда проснулся бы Хаус, так что он просто сидел в темноте, выпивая и размышляя.

Ему казалось, будь у него возможность, он спал бы дни напролет. Недели. Но стоит только расслабиться, как тут же придут сны. А потом он проснется. Или его разбудит Хаус. Или оба варианта. Он взял пузырек с викодином с кофейного столика и усмехнулся при виде прикрепленной к крышке записки: «Съешь меня и станешь меньше. Прими одну.» Он достал две таблетки и проглотил их, запив глотком пива.

Потом вздохнул, откинул голову на подушки и закрыл глаза. Возможно, это начало конца. Выгорание. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. А может, он просто устал смотреть, как все умирают. Все до одного. О, хотя в прошлом году было два случая. Лейкоз в стадии ремиссии. И парень с раком груди, который успешно лечился новыми методами. Но это был не его пациент. Он просто наблюдал за ним. Поэтому эти победы не на его счету. Нет, у него только самые плохие. Безнадежные. Мертвые.

Он потер лицо рукой и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь другом. О Хаусе. Интересно, тот и правда спит? Хаус точно должен был услышать, как он пришел. Может, принял дополнительную дозу чего-то. Или устал. Сон Хауса был почти таким же беспокойным, как и его собственный. А поведение столь же непредсказуемым. Хаус вел себя не как Хаус.

Теперь они официально делили постель уже пять дней. Ночей. И в каждую из них наступал момент реальной неловкости. Прикосновения были слишком частыми, слишком фамильярными, а разговоры — слишком интимными. Конечно, почти все можно списать на паранойю из-за сна. Хаус, видимо, просто пошел своим проторенным путем наименьшего сопротивления, когда настоял на совместном сне. Преимущество вместо заботы. А вот растущего желания пересечь коридор и забраться в постель к Хаусу... он объяснить не мог.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — хрипло произнес голос в темноте. — Слышу, как ты мучаешься.

— Просто смотрю телевизор, — Уилсон потянулся к пульту.

— Ловкий трюк, учитывая, что телевизор не включен, — голос приближался.

— Не хотел тебя будить, — громко сказал Уилсон, надеясь, что Хаус останется в своей комнате.

Трость стукнула его по плечу, и он выронил пиво на колени. Тут же вскочил, схватил бутылку и поставил ее на кофейный столик; рванула струя и все оказалось залито пивом.

— Хаус, блядь!

— Я — блядь?

— Нет же! Я сказал, блядь. Хаус. Ты что творишь?

Хаус отступил на два шага и оперся обеими руками на трость.

— Держусь подальше от тебя. В прошлый раз ты поставил мне синяк под глазом.

Уилсон отнес бутылку в раковину и вернулся с кухонным полотенцем. Вытер пиво. Хаус стоял и смотрел.

— Иди спать.

— Ты вообще ощущаешь избыточность этой фразы?

— Я ощущаю избыточность тебя. Просто иди спать. Я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке. А из-за тебя и я тоже. Ты в курсе, что сегодня мне пришлось принять еще три таблетки? Я не могу спать, не могу есть и только и думаю, что о тебе и твоих проклятых кошмарах.

— Неплохая попытка обвинить меня в твоей растущей зависимости. И я уже говорил — мне хорошо и здесь, на диване, так что вряд ли твой режим сна...

Хаус схватил свою трость и швырнул ее через всю комнату. В Уилсона. Заставил замолчать, поскольку тому пришлось пригнуться. Трость ударилась о камин и с грохотом упала на пол.

— Вот. Вот что ты делаешь со мной.

— Заставляю тебя бросаться тростью?

— Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Я свожу тебя с ума?

— Закрой рот. Да, ты сводишь меня с ума, потому что живешь здесь, день за днем, ночь за ночью, и ведешь себя так, будто все в порядке. Будто совершенно нормально просыпаться с воплями по нескольку раз за ночь. И нормально ходить с разбитой головой и костылем, и быть неспособным двух слов связать. Как будто абсолютно нормально перестать питаться всем, кроме моего викодина, который ты глотаешь, как диабетик недавно обнаруженную заначку конфет. Сегодня Кадди обвинила меня в краже твоей души, а Кэмерон боится даже подойти к тебе.

Он подошел совсем близко, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Уилсоном, который стоял с открытым ртом, не в силах понять большую часть этой тирады.

— И как, черт возьми, я могу это оправдать, если ты слишком ушатанный, чтобы заметить?

Хаус наклонился и коснулся губами губ Уилсона, затем сделал шаг вперед, схватил его за плечи и притянул к себе. Уилсон слегка покачнулся, а потом все вокруг замерло. Он прижался губами к губам Хауса, погрузил язык в жар, влагу с привкусом джина и зубной пасты. Хаус застонал где-то там, их языки переплелись, дыхание стало быстрым и тяжелым, а затем они упали на диван, и Уилсон притянул Хауса к себе и услышал свой стон, когда Хаус прикусил его шею, лизнул горло и погладил грудь, а затем Уилсон наклонился, пытаясь найти у Хауса...

И тут Хаус остановился. Затем приподнялся и посмотрел на Уилсона.

— Видишь? Ты только что меньше чем за минуту превратился из друга в дружка.

Он неловко скатился с дивана и встал.

— Что ты делаешь? — Уилсон лежал на диване, тяжело дыша, сбитый с толку.

— Спасаю тебя от самого себя.

— Но ты же только что поцеловал меня.

— И ты ответил, — Хаус потрогал губу - красную и начинающую распухать. — Совершенно не осознавая, зачем.

Уилсон сел.

— Потому что мне захотелось. Я...

Хаус, прихрамывая, подошел и поднял трость.

— Молчи. Ты выводишь меня из себя.

Уилсон встал и не дал Хаусу уйти.

— Нам нужно поговорить об этом.

— Нет, на самом деле, это последнее, что нам сейчас нужно, и будь у тебя хоть капля здравого смысла в твоей жалкой, хотя и великолепной заднице, ты бы это понял. — Хаус воспользовался своей тростью и отодвинул Уилсона в сторону. — Я иду спать. А ты сиди здесь и думай — это ведь так полезно для тебя.

Он захромал по коридору.

— И, кстати, как там дела с поиском квартиры? Вероятно, стоит поднажать. Я хочу вернуть свой диван.

И он, закрыв за собой дверь, исчез в спальне.

Уилсон стоял в темной гостиной, потирая заросшую щетиной щеку, и думал сразу о двух вещах: как долго человек может обходиться без сна и когда, черт возьми, он влюбился в своего лучшего друга?

***

Хаус бросил карту на середину стола и подошел к доске. Он открыл фломастер и застыл, готовый писать. Карта скользнула мимо яичницы Формана, начала сбавлять скорость после рогалика с травяным сливочным сыром Чейза и наконец стукнулась о край красной чашки Кэмерон, из которой неровной волной плеснул горячий кофе.

— Эй. Что за... — Форман отодвинул свой стул.

Чейз прикрыл рогалик руками, а Кэмерон взяла карту двумя пальцами, подошла к шкафу, достала салфетку и вытерла ее.

— Дифференциал, народ, — Хаус постучал маркером по краю доски.

— На что? — спросил Чейз.

— На кого, — поправил Хаус.

Кэмерон открыла папку. Пусто. Посмотрела на Хауса, а затем показала содержимое мальчикам. Форман лишь покачал головой.

— Мужчина, тридцать девять лет. Внезапные ночные кошмары. Возможны головокружение или жалобы на внутреннее ухо. Явное отсутствие аппетита. Бессонница. Спутанность сознания...

— Кошмары или ночные страхи? — Чейз повернулся на стуле лицом к доске, на которой Хаус что-то яростно строчил.

— Не знаю.

Форман вздохнул, пошел на попятный, и тоже посмотрел на доску.

— Какие жалобы на внутреннее ухо?

— Точно не знаю. Пациент часто падает.

— Возможно неврологическое заболевание. Томография? МРТ?

Кэмерон села в кресло и скрестила руки на груди.

— Это доктор Уилсон.

Хаус закатил глаза.

— Да, да, это Уилсон, а теперь вперед. Что вызывает ночные кошмары и головокружение?

— Слишком долгое проживание с вами? — предложил Форман, и Чейз ухмыльнулся.

— О да, давайте поглумимся над больным.

— Но вы же всегда глумитесь над больными, — Чейз откинулся на спинку стула.

— Да, но забавно это только в моем исполнении. А теперь скажите мне что-нибудь, из-за чего не будут рыдать все медсестры.

Кэмерон встала и подошла к Хаусу.

— Это может быть опухоль мозга.

— Паркинсон дает кошмары, — предложил Форман.

— Похоже на надпочечники — ему хочется соленого?

Хаус вздохнул и стукнулся головой о доску. Дважды. Уилсону хочется соленого? Он провел языком по порезу на нижней губе. Поцелуй с Уилсоном отдавал солью. Интересно, упадет ли Кэмерон в обморок, если он упомянет об этом любопытном, но бесполезном фактике? Если повезет, в обморок упадет Чейз, и тогда больше не будет фантазий, связанных с ним и кладовкой. Ему пришло в голову, что Чейз больше похож на девушку, чем Кэмерон...

— ...анализы для доктора Уилсона?

Хаус поднял глаза, понимая, что он выпал из беседы.

— Что?

Все трое посмотрели на него. Кэмерон нахмурилась.

— Вы говорили с доктором Уилсоном?

— Я живу с ним и, конечно, разговариваю.

— И что же он сказал?

— Что все в порядке.

— Значит, он как нельзя лучше?

Как нельзя лучше? Хаус уставился на Формана. Как бы это сказать? Скорее, лучше не бывает — глаза, губы, руки, задница...

— Хаус? — Кэмерон опустила руку ему на плечо. Он отмахнулся от нее и поковылял к кофе, желая скрыться от глаз Инквизиции.

— Ладно, я хочу, чтобы Форман сделал МРТ, Чейз — иди и попробуй раздобыть его настоящую карту. Свяжись с Уаяттом — он последний, кто его видел. Кэмерон...

Наконец он поднял глаза и увидел, что все трое не двинулись с места и пялятся прямо на него.

— Что? Неужели вы забыли, как быть врачами? «Ступай и лечи» и все такое, — он махнул им тростью. Они не шевелились. Хаус скрестил руки на груди и заморгал. Троица не исчезла.

— Мы ничего не сможем сделать, если Уилсон этого не захочет.

— Не захочет чего? — раздалось со стороны дверного проема.

Детишки в унисон повернулись к двери. Хаус оценил слаженность хореографии, а затем добавил свое па, небрежно встав перед доской, чтобы скрыть инкриминирующий дифференциал. От Уилсона, который вечно оказывается в нужном месте и в нужное время.

— Они не разрешают мне подсыпать сахар в твой бензобак. Детишки, — Хаус сделал глоток кофе, украдкой взглянув на Уилсона поверх чашки. Тот казался усталым. Напряженным. Синяк на лице сегодня выглядел не таким ярким. Затем Хаус увлекся впадинкой на шее Уилсона, едва заметной под этой идеально отглаженной рубашкой.

— Ты сегодня без галстука, — замечание слетело с его языка практически до того, как это дошло до мозга.

Уилсон сделал два шага в комнату и упер руки в бока.

— Зачем тебе подсыпать сахар мне в бензобак?

Форман и Чейз повернулись и быстро сели, а Кэмерон смутилась и подошла к столу. Воплощение ответа на вопрос Хауса бить или бежать. Бежать. Определенно бежать. Надо бы их всех уволить.

— Почему ты без галстука?

Уилсон нахмурился и шагнул к столу, но споткнулся о ноги Чейза и налетел на Хауса. Он, ударившись головой о чашку, которую тот держал в руках, толкнул его к доске, и с грохотом повалил их на пол. Хаус громко завизжал, когда горячий кофе пролился ему на грудь.

— Блядь! Отвали! Отвали! — он попытался оттолкнуть Уилсона, но тот в этот момент старался, что бы горячий кофе, попавший на рубашку, не обжег кожу Чейз добрался до их клубка первым, схватил Уилсона за руку и потянул, но тот, теряя равновесие, сильнее прижал руку к груди, а колено — к бедру Хауса, который зашипел от боли.

Он почувствовал, как края доски врезались ему в спину, услышал треск рамы. Вес Уилсона вдавил кофейную чашку в ребра, и пальцы, все еще сжимавшие ручку, заскребли по твердой керамике.

— Слезай, — Хаус как мог пытался вытащить свою руку из щели между ними, и наконец Форман пришел на помощь Чейзу и сумел усадить Уилсона на стул.

— Черт-черт-черт, — Уилсон, чтобы как можно скорее избавиться от мокрой и горячей ткани, вцепился в свою рубашку и потянул, отрывая пуговицы.

Кэмерон опустилась на колени и осторожно вытащила чашку из пальцев Хауса. Тот поморщился и прижал руку к груди. Не сломана. Скатился с доски, а Кэмерон наклонилась, чтобы помочь ему встать. Он потер бедро здоровой рукой и осмотрел свои исцарапанные и окровавленные костяшки пальцев.

— Просто отлично... — он вздрогнул, но затих, когда увидел, как Чейз опустился на колени перед Уилсоном. Какого черта? Он помог тому расстегнуть рубашку и стянул ее с плеча, обнажив ярко-красное пятно на гладкой безволосой груди Уилсона.

У Хауса голова пошла кругом, он на заплетающихся ногах шагнул вперед и осознал, что борется с тремя разными желаниями: наклониться и вырвать сердце Чейза из груди, закричать: «Убери руки. Он мой!», и потребностью обнять Уилсона и нежно подуть на обожженную кожу. Хаус доблестно сражался со всеми сразу и в результате наткнулся на Кэмерон, которая усадила его в кресло.

— Хаус, сядьте. Вы в порядке? — спросила она и потянулась к его руке.

Хаус позволил ей ощупать свои пальцы, но не сводил глаз с Уилсона, который хмурился и потирал голову. Помимо пластыря на его лбу теперь красовалось еще и припухшее красное пятно. Выглядел он просто ужасно.

А потом Форман подошел и протянул пузырь со льдом, который Чейз осторожно прижал к ожогам Уилсона, и Хаус понял, что пронзительная боль, которую он чувствовал в груди, не имела никакого отношения к биологии.

Именно в этот момент из фильмов братьев Маркс и вошла Кадди с недооформленными историями болезней в руках. Выговор, который она мысленно формулировала всю дорогу, пока шла от лифта, оказался быстро забыт при виде упавшей доски, перевернутого стула, Чейза, стоящего на коленях перед полуодетым Уилсоном, и Кэмерон, сочувственно поглаживающей руку Хауса. Она открыла рот, но выражение лица Хауса заставило ее замолчать. Тот уставился на Уилсона с такой... болью. Кадди покачала головой, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Затем снова посмотрела на Уилсона, который теперь смотрел на Хауса точно таким же взглядом.

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

— Доктор Уилсон споткнулся, — Кэмерон отпустила руку Хауса и потянулась к доске, рама которой сильно погнулась.

Уилсон быстро накинул рубашку на плечи, а Чейз встал. Форман просто прислонился к столу, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вторник — день оргий, Кадди. Забыла подать заявку на участие? — Хаус многозначительно пошевелил бровями, глядя на нее.

— Сегодня не вторник.

— Я упал, — Уилсон, стараясь держать край рубашки подальше от ожога, слабо улыбнулся. — У Хауса был кофе, и он пролился.

Кадди проигнорировала его и, повернувшись к доске, принялась разбирать размазанные слова, доска резко наклонилась влево. Уилсон сделал то же самое. Хаус в ожидании последствий проглотил три таблетки викодина.

— Ты устроил мне диагностику? — Уилсон посмотрел на Хауса, который уставился в потолок.

— Это ты? — Кадди повернулась к Уилсону. — У тебя головокружение? Почему ты мне не сказал?

Хаус оттолкнулся от стола и встал. И рухнул обратно, когда его бедро напомнило ему, кто тут главный.

— Блядь, — он на мгновение замер, пропуская первую волну.

— Ты в порядке? — резко спросила Кадди.

— Здоров, как бык, босс, — он впился пальцами в ладонь, стараясь не скулить.

Кадди бросила стопку карт на стол и повернулась.

— Кэмерон, вы с Чейзом закончите это. Они должны быть в бухгалтерии... сегодня вечером. Форман, иди и запроси новую доску и назначь на сегодня МРТ. Для Уилсона.

Уилсон и Хаус разинули рты, чтобы возразить, но Кадди подняла палец, заставляя их замолчать.

— Как только вы сможете ходить, я хочу видеть вас обоих в своем кабинете. — Она подошла к двери и остановилась. — И эту доску высчитают из чьей-то зарплаты.

***

— Что с тобой происходит? — Кадди даже не пыталась скрыть волнение в голосе.

Хаус сидел в кресле рядом со столом Кадди, вертя в руках трость. Викодин подействовал, боль утихла.

— Знаешь, Кадди, дожидаться Уилсона можно и за более приятными делами.

Кадди по привычке закатила глаза.

— Господи, если бы не твоя больная нога... Кстати, где он?

— Откуда мне знать? Ему нужно было сменить рубашку. Не дай бог доктор Педант появится с пятном.

— Вы поссорились?

— Это имеет отношение к делу?

— Ты мне скажи.

— Нет, не ссорились.

— Да, вы поссорились!

— Это была не совсем ссора, — Хаус подумал, уж не сбежал ли тот.

— И что это значит?

От необходимости отвечать его спасло появление Уилсона, который успел принять душ и переодеться.

— У тебя свидание? — спросил Хаус, когда тот сел в соседнее кресло.

— Пишешь книгу? — парировал Уилсон, скрестив руки на груди.

— Делаешь заметки? — усмехнулся Хаус.

— Иди в жопу.

— Если хочешь.

— Я хочу? — Уилсон рассмеялся. — Ладно. Я хочу.

Кадди махнула рукой.

— Эй, ребята...

— Прости, — Уилсон вздохнул и скрестил ноги. Хаус фыркнул, и Уилсон заметил, что сидит точно так же, как Хаус, и оба они одновременно расставили ноги. Хаус скрестил руки на груди, а Уилсон поправил галстук.

— Уилсону нужно сделать МРТ, — Хаус решил, что пора идти в наступление.

— Нет, не нужно.

— У тебя может быть опухоль мозга.

— Опухоль мозга? — Кадди посмотрела на Уилсона. — Голова болит? Кружится?

— Нет. Хаус слишком остро реагирует. Я пропускаю ужин, и он тут же диагностирует опухоль мозга.

— У него кружится голова, он жалуется на бессонницу и ночные кошмары, просыпается с воплями. Он кричит, Кадди. У него заметная потеря аппетита, спутанность сознания...

— Спутанность сознания? Единственное мое помрачение — вера, что ты мой друг.

— Видишь, говорю же — спутанность, — Хаус указал на Уилсона, и тот отмахнулся от его пальца. — И агрессия. Взгляни на него. Он в ужасном состоянии.

— У меня проблемы со сном, — Уилсон протянул руки к Кадди. — Отсюда и неуклюжесть, вот и все. Хаус просто без ума от своей доски.

— И в качестве мести я заставляю тебя сделать МРТ? В чем логика?

— Это логика Хауса. Что, вообще-то оксюморон, если подумать.

— Ты только что назвал меня идиотом?

— Заткнитесь, — перебила их Кадди. — Господи, у меня от вас голова болит, — она схватила блокнот и ручку и что-то написала на листке. — Вот направление к психологу.

— Конечно, это может быть психологическим, но ему все равно нужна МРТ, — стоял на своем Хаус.

Уилсон встал и повернулся к нему.

— Дело не в психологии. Мне не нужна магнитно-резонансная томография, и уж точно не нужно идти к психологу. У меня просто стресс.

— Да, стресс от серьезного основного заболевания. Вроде опухоли мозга. О которой мы бы узнали, позволь ты мне сделать МРТ!

— Хаус, ты тоже идешь к психологу. Видит Бог, тебе он не помешает, — Кадди вырвала лист из блокнота и протянула ему. — Возможно, у нас даже выйдет «два по цене одного».

Хаус выхватил листок у нее из рук. Прочитал и скомкал в кулаке.

— О, нет. Не я. Это он слабак, что шатается и падает. Я всего лишь невинный свидетель. Случайная жертва.

Кадди покачала головой.

— Это не обсуждается. Шагом марш к доктору Хейнс. Я могу оформить это приказом, если надо.

Хаус с минуту обдумывал идею выскочить за дверь, запрыгнуть на мотоцикл и уехать далеко-далеко. Но потом понял, что если проблема у Уилсона окажется психологической, то у него будет место в первом ряду.

— Ладно, — мило улыбнулся он.

— Ладно? — подняла бровь Кадди.

— Хорошо. Мы пойдем.

— Мы пойдем? Мы пойдем? Мы? — пробормотал Уилсон.

— Отлично сокращаешь, Джимми, — Хаус захромал к двери. — Вперед. Докажи, что я ошибаюсь. Покажи мне, насколько тебе не нужна МРТ.

— Мне не нужна МРТ, — Уилсон повернулся и последовал за Хаусом к двери.

Кадди положила голову на стол и подумала, что может быть еще не слишком поздно стать стюардессой.

***

Они доковыляли до лифта, и Хаус нажал кнопку. Когда кабина плавно двинулась вниз, Уилсон посмотрел на освещенную панель — «Г» то есть в гараж. Доктор Хейнс принимала на четвертом этаже.

— Что ты делаешь?

Хаус молча смотрел на двери лифта.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— Вопрос, куда я не собираюсь. Туда, где попадусь на глаза доктору Мозгоправу.

— Ты едешь домой?

— Мы едем домой. Только сначала заглянем к большой и страшной машинке магнитно-резонансной томографии.

Уилсон протянул руку и нажал кнопку четвертого этажа.

— Ты не можешь вернуться домой. Кадди сказала...

Хаус повернулся и посмотрел на Уилсона.

— Кадди имела в виду не то, что сказала, и ты это знаешь. А я сказал, что мы едем домой. И я действительно так думаю. Улавливаешь разницу?

— Нет. Если мы не собираемся к доктору Хейнс, то меня ждет работа.

— А, ты о той работе, которая превратила тебя в зомби без чувства юмора?

— Точно. Именно. Или пойду искать квартиру...

Хаус поднял трость, и Уилсон вздрогнул. Хаус закатил глаза и нажал кнопку остановки лифта. Скрип тормозов эхом отозвался в крошечном пространстве.

— Ты что вытворяешь?

— Именно этот вопрос я и собирался тебе задать.

— Ты не удержишь меня здесь.

Хаус шагнул к Уилсону.

— Еще как удержу.

— Хаус, нажми на кнопку. Сейчас сработает сигнализация.

Хаус сделал еще один шаг к Уилсону. Тот попятился к стене.

— Чего ты так боишься?

— Я не боюсь.

— Еще как боишься.

— Это просто нелепо. Ты не можешь похитить меня и заставить сделать МРТ.

— Нет, но могу заставить тебя поговорить со мной.

— Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Ты хочешь допросить, проанализировать меня. Я — твоя новая загадка.

— Может ты и загадка, но совсем не новая.

Хаус сделал еще один шаг и оказался нос к носу с Уилсоном, который положил руки ему на плечи, пытаясь удержать.

— Я серьезно, Грег. Просто перестань, — голос у него сорвался. Прекрасно.

Хаус поднял бровь, но не отступил.

— Грег? Пускаешь в ход тяжелую артиллерию, Джеймс?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — Уилсон опустил руки. Он знал, что не сможет остановить Хауса, когда тот в таком настроении. Лучше притвориться покорным и бежать при первой же возможности.

Хаус повернулся и нажал на «Пуск». Механизмы ожили, и лифт пришел в движение.

— Я оставлю тебя в покое... Если ты действительно этого хочешь. Но сначала тебе нужно сделать МРТ.

— Нет. Ни за что. Да будет тебе известно, ты не можешь диктовать, как мне жить. Это не твое дело.

— Нет, мое. Ты — мое дело. Ты мой...

— Твой кто? Лакей? Подпевала? Твой дурак? — Уилсон почувствовал, как в груди закипает гнев. — Но знаешь что? С меня хватит. Правда. Ты все испытываешь и испытываешь меня, пытаясь найти ту единственную точку, единственную соломинку, которая переломит мой хребет, определить границы дозволенного. Ну вот, ты их нашел. С меня хватит.

— Это еще не все. Ты просто устал...

Уилсон вздохнул.

— Да, я устал. Я устал от этих наших танцев. Устал каждый день прикидывать, кто из нас более несчастен. Я устал от того, что всегда оказываюсь на твоем диване, я устал... от... От того, что пока пятилетняя девочка угасает, я сижу с ее матерью и могу предложить лишь... что? Буклеты похоронного бюро?

Он посмотрел на Хауса, и в каждой черточке его лица читалось смирение.

— Я не врач. Я сиделка в хосписе. Готовлю их к похоронам собственных детей.

— Ты отлично работаешь, — Хаус протянул руку и снова остановил лифт. Уилсон даже не заметил.

— Отлично? Да, пожалуй, жалоб не так уж много. Если не считать тех, кто не дает мне спать, теперь уже каждую ночь. Они определенно не довольны.

— Тебе снятся твои пациенты?

— А тебе нет?

— Я не вижу снов, забыл? К тому же, большинство моих пациентов понятия не имеют, кто я.

— И с чего бы это?

— О, нет, мы сейчас говорим о тебе. Разбор Грега по четвергам, помнишь?

— Конечно. Боже упаси, чтобы мы когда-нибудь поговорили о тебе. Меня это бесит.

— Неужели? Да кто ж знал? Ты все так крепко запер за этой выглаженной и накрахмаленной внешностью. Возможно, если ты действительно научишься выпускать гнев, тебе станет легче.

Уилсон фыркнул.

— Ты действительно собираешься читать мне лекцию о выражении эмоций? Ты? Серьезно?

— Я прямо сейчас очень неплохо выражаю кое-какие эмоции. Хочешь угадать, какие именно?

Уилсон потер шею.

— Просто отпусти меня, Хаус.

— Я к тебе не прикасаюсь.

— Я имею в виду здесь, — Уилсон указал на свою голову. — Перестань ебать мне мозги.

Хаус придвинулся ближе.

— С удовольствием. Есть альтернатива?

Уилсон с трудом сглотнул.

— Ты напрягаешь меня своей... любезностью.

— Ты называешь это любезностью?

— Я имею в виду всю твою... заботу, определенный интерес. Это странно.

— Ты мой друг. Почему бы мне не проявить хоть какой-то интерес?

— Тебя никто не интересует. Кроме тех, чьи мозги не в порядке.

— Может, твой мозг и не в порядке. Погоди, есть же машинка, которая покажет это — как же она называется? Ах да, МРТ!

Уилсон проигнорировал его.

— Ну и потом ты... ты знаешь.

— Опять я знаю?

— Прошлая ночь... Сам знаешь.

Хаус склонил голову набок.

— А, под «ты знаешь» ты имеешь в виду жар, страсть и поцелуй, который потряс наш мир?

— Наверное. Мне просто не нужно...

— Вся проблема в том, что ты понятия не имеешь, что тебе нужно.

Хаус протянул руку и губами заглушил любой потенциальный протест. Уилсон отшатнулся, Хаус выронил трость, схватил его за плечи и поцеловал по-настоящему. Думать о чем либо другом, кроме как о языке Хауса, было невозможно — и Уилсон ответил, ощущая болезненную потребность, от которой подогнулись колени. Он начал сползать вниз по стене, и Хаус обхватил его, поддерживая и покрывая поцелуями шею.

Уилсон закрыл глаза и застонал, его руки пробежались по груди Хауса, расстегивая пуговицы, проскальзывая внутрь, ощущая горячую кожу. Хаус застонал, и они соскользнули на пол, срывая галстуки, пуговицы, сталкиваясь бедрами. Уилсону казалось, будто он тонет. Он не мог подобраться достаточно близко — хотел, чтобы Хаус оказался внутри, смешавшись с ним плотью и кровью. В ушах у него звенело и гудело... и тут откуда-то из глубины кроличьей норы донесся голос:

— Ребята, у вас там все в порядке?

Вынырнув на поверхность, он понял, что звон и жужжание в ушах были сигналом тревоги. Черт. Лифт. Он только что собирался сделать что-то действительно глупое в лифте. На работе. С Хаусом.

Хаус выругался и пошевелился; коснулся лбом лба Уилсона, а затем поднял голову.

— Потрясно. А у вас? — голос Хауса, не сводившего глаз с Уилсона, звучал громко.

— Мы вытащим вас в мгновение ока. Можете посмотреть, не нажалась ли случайно кнопка остановки? Она на панели управления.

Хаус крепко поцеловал Уилсона в губы и перевернулся на спину.

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, что кнопка остановки лифта определенно нажата, — он повернулся на бок и подтянулся. — И это довело меня до ужасной депрессии.

Уилсон заставил себя сесть и прислонился спиной к стене. Он задумчиво провел пальцем по губе и принялся наблюдать, как Хаус взял свою трость, нажал кнопку запуска, а затем подполз и сел рядом с ним, касаясь своей ногой его. Уилсон все еще чувствовал, как в груди колотится сердце.

— Как думаешь, тут есть камеры? — Хаус стянул с себя футболку.

Уилсон побледнел.

— Боже. По-твоему, есть?

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Хаус медленно встал, потом наклонился и помог Уилсону подняться. Он притянул его к своей груди и грубо поцеловал. — Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на это в замедленном режиме. Отличный рождественский подарок, тебе не кажется?

Он попытался застегнуть рубашку Уилсона, но на ней осталась всего одна пуговица. Уилсон стянул края и наклонился за галстуком. Он не знал, что сказать. И вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. Неуверенно. Смущенно.

Двери со свистом распахнулись, и Хаус, прихрамывая, вышел.

— Сделай МРТ, Джимми. И до встречи дома.

Двери закрылись прежде, чем Уилсон успел открыть рот.

***

Форман сорвал упаковочную пленку с новой доски и закрепил ее. Кэмерон протянула ему фломастеры, и он положил их на подставку.

— Ну вот. Мир возвращается к нормальной жизни.

Чейз фыркнул.

— Едва ли. В мире Хауса определенно что-то не так.

— Ты о мире Хауса и Уилсона? — Форман подошел к кофеварке. — Да они — ходячая катастрофа.

— Хаус просто беспокоится. У Уилсона действительно признаки... — запротестовала Кэмерон.

— ...выгорания, — закончил Форман и протянул Чейзу чашку кофе.

Кэмерон нахмурилась.

— Он не перегорел. Он отличный врач. Сострадательный, умный...

— ...и я так его люблю, — усмехнулся Чейз. Он подошел, взял маркер и разделил доску пополам. Слева написал «Хаус», а справа — «Уилсон».

— Ладно, народ, давайте по-нормальному закончим эту диагностику, — он написал «ушиб головы» под обоими именами.

— Это что, симптом? — Форман встал и взял еще один маркер.

— Травмы, — Чейз написал «растяжение лодыжки» под именем Уилсона.

Форман усмехнулся и присоединился к Чейзу. Оба принялись быстро писать, склонив головы друг к другу, читая, смеясь и кивая. Наконец они отступили на шаг, оценили результат и хлопнули в ладоши.

Кэмерон покачала головой.

— О, прекрасно. Поздравляю. Мило. У Уилсона могло быть серьезное... — она замолчала, когда парни отошли в сторону и дали ей прочесть.

Под именем Хауса значилось: ушиб головы, усилившаяся боль в бедре, защемление пальцев, ожоги груди, недосып, отсутствие аппетита, раздражительность. У Уилсона — два ушиба головы, растяжение связок лодыжки, ожоги груди, ночные кошмары, бессонница, отсутствие аппетита, паранойя. Фраза «эмоциональное угнетение = физическое проявление» растянулась на обе половины. А потом внизу кто-то связал последние симптомы вместе и нарисовал большое сердце с ГХ + ДУ прямо посередине.

— Что за... — Кэмерон подошла ближе.

Форман похлопал ее по спине.

— Прости, Кэм, он занят.

— Они оба, — добавил Чейз. — Да, они и правда больны. Любовным томлением.

— Да нет... — Кэмерон тупо смотрела на доску.

— А будь это так, — раздался знакомый голос с порога, — то вы, охламоны, узнали бы об этом последними, — Хаус, прихрамывая, подошел и выхватил маркер из рук Чейза. С минуту он стоял у доски и читал.

— Мы просто дурачились... — начал было Чейз.

Хаусу стало интересно, с какой скоростью мальчишка пойдет на попятную, если его физически припереть к стенке.

— Ты тут что, главный шутник? Решил приколоться над двумя стариками?

— Мы просто пытались закончить дифференциал. Вы сами так бы и сделали, — вмешался Форман.

Вместо ответа Хаус выхватил маркер из руки Формана и повернулся к Кэмерон.

— Et tu, Brutilla? — воскликнул он.

— Я тут ни при чем.

Хаус ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно, — он снова повернулся к доске. — Ладно, вот что мне нужно, — он оглянулся через плечо. — Вы все еще работаете на меня, да? Это же не признак того, что теперь вы на вольных хлебах и сами по себе?

Три синхронных «нет» лишь разозлили. Однажды ему хотелось, чтобы они швырнули в него чем-нибудь и вылетели из кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Это казалось гораздо более подходящей реакцией, чем все их расшаркивания и поклоны. Но не в случае Формана. Хотя, с тех пор как они перемешали его мозги, он был почти так же плох.

— Форман, вы с Кэмерон проследите, чтобы Уилсону сделали МРТ. Ты сам его сделаешь.

Они поспешили уйти, Чейз последовал за ними.

— Доктор Чейз.

Чейз обернулся в дверях.

— Вы со мной. Нужно будет выполнить пару поручений. У меня есть грандиозный план. Кое-что понадобится, — Хаус, прихрамывая, вошел в свой кабинет. — И захвати блокнот, дорогуша. Тебе придется кое-что записать.

***

Все еще чувствую твой привкус во рту,  
Ты все еще пронизываешь меня сомнениями,  
Все еще сложно сказать, что происходит.

«Пушечное Ядро» Дэмиен Райс

При раке редко можно что-то угадать. Мутировавшие клетки крови, злокачественные образования, темные тени там, где их быть не должно — на самом деле, все очень просто. Выявлять, вычислять, искоренять. Не оглядываться на бесполезные органы, потерянные конечности, выжженные оболочки. Это война, а на войне на врага бросаешь все, что есть. К сожалению, частенько это «все» оставляет тебя ни с чем. А еще есть пациенты.

Он закрыл карту Молли и раздраженно ущипнул себя за переносицу. Химиотерапия не сработала. Ну, то есть сработала, если предполагалось разрушить ее печень и почки. А вот разрушить раковые клетки? Не особо получилось. Он хотел было взять другую карту на столе и замер. Он тянул время. И осознавал это. «Сделай МРТ, Джимми. И до встречи дома». Слова Хауса все еще звучали в его ушах. Дома? Не «до встречи у меня дома» или «встретимся в квартире», нет, «до встречи дома».

Он знал о Греге Хаусе две вещи. Тот ненавидел жалость и никогда и ни за что не говорил того, чего не имел в виду. Конечно, тот Грег Хаус, которого он знал до сегодняшнего дня, обычно не занимался в лифте сексом со своим лучшим другом, так что, возможно, все его знания изначально неверны. Может, не будь этот поцелуй таким... черт. Не сработай тогда сигнализация, он бы уже через несколько минут засунул член Хауса себе в рот. Не раздумывая ни секунды. Решенный вопрос.

Он помассировал поцарапанную щеку, ощутив, как она горит от щетины Хауса. Лучше пилинга. Если это продолжится, придется уговорить Хауса побриться. Его нежная кожа этого не вынесет. Если это продолжится? Он выпрямился в кресле и ухватился за край стола.

Вот это? Продолжится? Хотел ли он продолжения? И что вообще это было? Поцелуи украдкой посреди ночи? Перепих в лифте? Сломанные кости и ушибленные головы?

Он сел и позволил себе додумать эту мысль. Интересно, как «это» вообще оформится, и сможет ли он посвятить себя Хаусу? Жить вместе, есть вместе, работать и спать вместе? Единственное отличие от их теперешнего положения — постель. По-настоящему спать вместе. И что дальше? Одинаковые свитера? Каждому по карманной собачке? Отпуск на Файр Айленде? Набор посуды радужных тонов?

Что ж, первое, что ему придется сделать, — купить посуду получше. Всю кухонную утварь Хаусу подарили или мать, или Стейси. Ему нужна была кастрюля побольше, сотейник, несколько нормальных ножей. Ладно, это все после, ведь первым делом он выбросит эти проклятые кухонные полотенца. Откуда, черт возьми, Хаус взял их в таком количестве? Они же повсюду. Почти в каждом ящике на кухне — вышитые, накрахмаленные, со счастливыми котятами и яркими маками. Наверняка, мамулин вклад. Явно не Хауса. Такая антисанитария. Но в последнее время они крайне полезны. Что ж, тогда лучше все же оставить парочку под рукой. Судя по всему, они ему понадобятся. Вытереть кровь. Когда они с Хаусом наконец убьют друг друга.

Он взглянул на часы. Форман и Кэмерон должны прийти с результатами МРТ. Он знал, что ответ будет отрицательным. С его головой все было в порядке.

Ему просто нужно было хорошенько выспаться, вот и все. Ну и Розеттский камень, чтобы выяснить, к чему они с Хаусом идут. Ведь они определенно к чему-то шли.

В какой-то момент на прошлой неделе, посреди ночи, они официально пересекли черту. И оказались где-то. В другом месте. В какой-то измененной реальности. Проблема была в том, что ему нравилось это место. Эта реальность. Этот Хаус. Он всегда был безнадежным романтиком и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Может, МРТ покажет это. Тогда Хаус получит диагностический дифференциал, который ему действительно нужен.

В конце концов, он сам отправился за результатами МРТ и обнаружил горячо спорящих Кэмерон и Формана. Он знал, что им приказано найти хоть что-то, о чем можно доложить Хаусу. И за последние десять минут слышал один и тот же диалог уже трижды.

— Что это? — прищурилась Кэмерон, глядя на изображение.

— Что? — Форман придвинулся поближе, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Вот эта тень.

— Где?

— Там.

— Тут?

— Да.

— Тень.

— Но что это за тень?

— Ничего страшного. Ищи дальше.

Наконец он избавил их от мучений и забрал снимки, а потом бросил их в отсек для внутрибольничной почты, пока шел на стоянку. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что проигнорировал указание Кадди насчет доктора Хейнс, но черт его возьми, если он подчинится, а Хаус — нет. Тут они в одной упряжке — и это единственное, что было кристально ясно. К лучшему или к худшему. Интересно, что подумает его мать, когда он привезет Хауса домой на воскресный обед? В качестве своей половины.

***

Хаус сидел в палате коматозника и разговаривал по телефону. Уже тридцать минут. После первых десяти он потерял терпение. Его взрывной характер сыграл в ящик окончательно примерно на двадцать пятой минуте. Теперь же, когда прошло двадцать девять, а разговор все еще продолжался, это была сплошная ярость. Бесконечная.

— Да, это мой адрес. Да, это мой почтовый индекс. Откуда, черт возьми, ты говоришь со мной? Да, я знаю, что это окончательная продажа. Да, мне известно, и вообще-то, даже очень хорошо, с первых дней медицинской школы, что это может вызвать инсульт... Да, медицинская школа — это то место, куда вы, кажется, посылаете всех. Разве вы не все уже врачи? Да что с тобой такое? Много падал в детстве? — судя по гудку, он зашел слишком далеко. В довершение всего. Иисус. Мухаммед. Будда. Да кто угодно.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и заглянула высокая женщина.

— Доктор Хаус?

— Тс-с, он спит, — Хаус собрал бумаги и папки, которые были разбросаны по всему телу коматозника, и встал.

— Простите, мне нужно с вами поговорить, — женщина шагнула вперед и протянула руку.

Хаус заметил серебряные кольца на правой руке, красный лак, позвякивающий браслет. Он проигнорировал ее руку и потянулся за тростью.

— Сожалею, но, увы, не могу. Важное дело. Вы же понимаете.

— Я доктор Хейнс. Доктор Кадди сказала, что я могу найти вас здесь...

Хаус фыркнул.

— Не верьте ни единому слову этой женщины. Она попросила связать ее. Клянусь.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь, но вы же использовали для этого качественную кожу?

Хаус больше не пытался сбежать и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на женщину перед собой. Которая только что превзошла его. Сильно. Она стояла и улыбалась. В руке держала карту, с плеча свисала сумка для документов. На ней были туфли без каблуков, но она все равно смотрела ему в глаза. Значит, рост выше метра восьмидесяти. Отлично. Гигантский психотерапевт надирает ему задницу. Пациент в коме просыпается, чтобы сделать ставку. Такими темпами он никогда не вернется домой.

— Я уверен, что у вас есть дела поважнее, чем быть комнатной собачкой Кадди. И мне не нужен мозгоправ.

Доктор Хейнс просто стояла перед дверью и улыбалась. Хаус чувствовал себя все неуютнее. Женщина не двигалась, не рассыпалась под его язвительным остроумием. И уходить не собиралась. Кадди хорошо постаралась. Даже слишком.

— Ладно, итак... В детстве я мочился в постель. У меня были воображаемые друзья. Я злюсь на отца и иногда краду помаду из аптеки. У меня изнуряющее увечье, которое причиняет мне постоянную боль и вынуждает жить в наркотической зависимости. И я ненавижу больницы. Этого хватит?

— Доктор Хаус, если бы вы перестали так быстро бегать, я бы сказала вам, зачем пришла.

Глаза Хауса расширились, и он широко раскрыл рот.

— Забавно, док. Больная нога. Не могу бегать. Хотя спасибо, что напомнили. Сегодня ночью буду плакать, пока не усну.

Доктор Хейнс положила руку Хаусу на плечо. Контакт в принципе был странным, но именно выражение ее глаз испугало его. Она говорила серьезно. И обеспокоенно. Жуть.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: желаете прийти вместе с доктором Уилсоном, я не против. Знаю, это необычно, учитывая, что вы с ним не пара, но со слов доктора Кадди, а также моих собственных наблюдений, думаю, это может быть хорошей идеей...

— Моя идея еще лучше, — Хаус вывернулся из- под руки помощи, от которой у него мороз по коже пошел. — Вы принимаете Уилсона. Одного. Это у него сны, крики и раны, вызванные чувством вины. Просто мне очень не повезло всегда находиться рядом.

— И почему же, как по-вашему?

— Ну, уверен, вы надеетесь, что это потому, что я влюблен в него, или у меня непроясненные чувства, или же это некое проявление и того, и другого. Но нет. Это близость. Вот и все, — Хаус ухитрился открыть дверь и обернулся. — Но все равно спасибо, доктор Хейнс. Это было потрясающе. Правда. Сейчас я чувствую себя таким психически здоровым.

— Доктор Хаус, мне бы не хотелось пользоваться служебным положением, — все та же чертова улыбка.

— Но вы это сделаете.

— Да, именно.

Хаус вздохнул и повернулся, но не приблизился, чтобы она снова не вздумала прикоснуться к нему. Это было просто жутко.

— Предлагаю вам сделку, — доктор Хейнс шагнула к Хаусу и снова положила руку ему на плечо, отчего он вздрогнул и ударил ее тростью. Она улыбнулась еще шире. — Мы с вами и доктором Уилсоном договариваемся о встрече. Хотите, поговорим просто о погоде. А потом я скажу доктору Кадди, что вы подчинились, и можете держать свое недержание при себе. Ладно?

Глаза Хауса сузились — он попытался найти в ее предложении скрытый смысл.

— А вам-то с этого что?

— Ах да. Ведь альтруизма не существует. В вашем мире только так, верно?

— Ха, весь мир устроен именно так, док.

— Хорошо, тогда давайте просто скажем, что доктор Грегори Хаус в роли моего пациента, вознесет мой престиж до небес. Что одно ваше присутствие на моей кушетке...

— Эй...

— ...заставит всех моих коллег на следующей конференции подавиться слюнями.

— Ага, я же такой занятный случай. Тут все по учебнику, леди, — Хаус постучал себя по голове. — Заурядный сексуально подавленный белый парень. Таких пруд пруди.

— Доктор Хаус, сомневаюсь, что в вас есть хоть что-то заурядное. Сексуальную подавленность можно и обсудить, — она открыла папку, которую держала в руке, пробежала глазами по странице и продолжила. — Что ж, мы можем простоять здесь весь день, дискутируя о достоинствах вашей психики, но единственное, что мне нужно — устная договоренность о встрече. Как насчет среды в половину четвертого дня?

И снова улыбка. Хаус нахмурился, но кивнул. Она протянула ему руку, а он ей — свою трость.

— О нет, хватит меня трогать. Разве это не азы школы мозгоправов? Личное пространство, границы, дурные прикосновения, хорошие прикосновения?

Доктор Хейнс опустила руку. И улыбнулась. Снова.

— Знаете, доктор Хаус, думаю, мы прекрасно поладим.

Она повернулась и пошла по коридору.

***

Уилсон, когда вернулся с работы, с удивлением обнаружил темные окна. Он бросил вещи у двери и, захромав к дивану, с тяжелым вздохом упал на подушки. Расстегнул рубашку и ощупал свою грудь — чувствительная, припухшая и болезненная. Среди всех этих сумасшедших и запутанных сражений он почти забыл о ожогах. Интересно, есть ли у Хауса мазь? Конечно, нет. У него даже аптечки не было.

Уилсон почувствовал, как его накрывает усталость, закрыл глаза, а потом и лицо, рукой. Если бы ему удалось поспать минут двадцать, а то и десять, точно бы полегчало... Стало бы гораздо-гораздо лучше. И он встретил бы Хауса во всеоружии, когда тот переступит порог. Звонок в дверь заставил его проснуться. Он взглянул на часы. Ладно, пожалуй, хватит и двух минут.

— У тебя есть ключ, — сказал он. Каждый мускул словно превратился в желе. Вставать не хотелось. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет. По комнате разнесся громкий стук.

— Открой своим ключом! — повторил он громче и накрыл голову подушкой. — Я не встану.

Стук становился все настойчивее. Чертов Хаус. Наверное, забыл ключ. Или же, еще одна из тысяч его проверок — сколько времени потребуется Уилсону, чтобы открыть ему дверь. И когда он наконец сдастся, встанет и откроет дверь, перед ним будет Хаус с ключами в руках. Победа. Снова.

Ну, на этот раз Уилсон не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Он перевернулся на живот и зарылся головой в подушки. Стук продолжался. Тупик.

— Э-э, доктор Уилсон? — произнес знакомый, приглушенный дверью, голос.

Черт. Это не Хаус. Чейз. Блин.

— Чейз?

— Э-э, не могли бы вы открыть дверь? Хаус сказал...

Или же это просто новая игра Хауса. Он рванет открывать Чейзу, зато вместо него за дверями окажется Хаус, улыбающийся, как сумасшедший. Уилсон на миг замер — мысленный вид такого Хауса заставил его сердце биться быстрее. Зрелище было восхитительным — угрюмость сменилась безмятежностью. Интересно, что могло бы заставить Хауса снова так улыбнуться?

Он вздохнул и сел на диване. Как же глубоко он увяз. В Хаусе. Черт.

— Доктор Уилсон?

— Подожди, иду, — Уилсон встал и медленно заковылял к двери. Заглянул в глазок и убедился, что это не Хаус, изображающий Чейза, и открыл. Тот тут же сунул ему в руки пакет.

— Вот. Держите. У меня в машине еще куча всего, и я парковался дважды.

Уилсон отступил на шаг и заглянул в пакет. Продукты. Причем, хорошие. Из дорогого магазина, продающего все только качественное и натуральное. Он даже не знал, что Хаус в курсе его существования. И был почти уверен, что представление Хауса о готовке еды ограничивалось поеданием арахисового масла прямо из банки. Он прошел на кухню и поставил пакет на стойку. Чейз последовал за ним, неся большую коробку, на которой лежали еще два пакета.

— Это еще что?..

— Меня не спрашивайте. Я только что потратил два часа на поиски всего этого барахла. Вы с ним записались на какие-то кулинарные курсы? Или ждете гостей?

Уилсон покачал головой и прочел надпись на коробке. «Le Creuset». Французское. Дорогое. Красное. Наверное, под стать глиняному котелку. Он принялся рыться в другой сумке, но тут появился Форман с тремя другими коробками и клочком бумаги в зубах.

— М-м-м-м-м, — Форман попытался сказать что-то, кивнув головой. Уилсон протянул руку и вытащил листок из его рта. — Куда это поставить?

Уилсон просто указал на пустое место на стойке. Форман разгрузился, развернулся и пошел обратно.

— Я не чертов посыльный... Эта записка для вас.

Чейз вошел с очередным пакетом и усмехнулся.

— Он злится, потому что не хотел заходить.

— Почему?

— Сказал, не хочет видеть логово Хауса. Вдруг тот покажется ему более человечным или что-то в этом роде. Кто разберет Формана? — Чейз поставил коробки на столешницу, которая теперь была заставлена полностью. — Вот и все.

— Э-э, ладно... Ну, спасибо, — Уилсон тупо пялился на покупки.

Чейз похлопал его по плечу.

— Что ж, развлекайтесь, — он направился в гостиную, а потом обернулся. — Ах, да, кстати, Гиббонс взял на себя вашу смену в эти выходные, так что не работаете.

— Я не просил Гиббонса...

— Хаус все устроил. Использовал голос Кадди. Я лично видел — это было прекрасно.

— Но я не...

Чейз поднял руку.

— Я всего лишь гонец. Да, и еще он сказал, если не учует аромат чего-то вкусного, когда вернется, то вы за это дорого заплатите.

Он пожал плечами и закрыл дверь.

Уилсон покачал головой и захромал обратно на кухню. Вытащил из пакета свежие продукты. Хорошие. Салат Фризе, чеснок, помидоры и спаржа. Он перешел к следующему пакету. Говядина. Просто отличная. Грудинка, жареный кострец и ребрышки... Он уже наполовину расправился с третьим пакетом со специями и импортными сырами, насвистывая и мечтая о тушеном лососе со свежей спаржей, когда его осенило. Его соблазняли. С помощью еды. Дань продуктами. Продуктовая взятка от Хауса. И он попался на эту удочку. Мгновенно. Клюнул на лосося, кастрюлю и базилик.

Он повернулся к коробкам и изучил этикетки. Сковорода. Разделочная доска. Бутербродница. Казан. Сотейник. Черт. Соблазнение — не то слово. Больше похоже на гипноз, зачаровывание. Он схватил нож и принялся вскрывать коробки, восхищаясь качеством, наслаждаясь ощущением рукояток в его руках, прикидывая, что будет готовить. Он попал в рай.

***

Хаус остановил мотоцикл на тротуаре, снял шлем и глянул на свою квартиру. Из приоткрытого окна лился свет и музыка Майлза Дэвиса. Майлз Дэвис и... чеснок. Жареный чеснок. Он остановился, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. «Generique». Идеально. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, позволяя музыке оседать на плечи, впитываться в кости. Он открыл глаза, посмотрел в окно, и сердце его ухнуло вниз. Уилсон стоял на кухне, босой, в одной футболке и шортах, спиной к окну, опустив голову, и работал ножом. Хаус наблюдал, как он подошел к плите и что-то бросил в большую, исходящую паром кастрюлю, затем вернулся к нарезке.

Хаус с трудом сглотнул и подошел ближе к окну. Он наблюдал, как Уилсон провел рукой по лбу, а потом повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до чего-то на стойке. Его лицо было спокойным и счастливым. Он улыбался и кивал в такт музыке. Хаус поймал себя на том, что тоже кивает, мгновенно погружаясь в блаженство, коим был Уилсон. Готовящий. На его кухне.

Затем Уилсон поднял голову и увидел Хауса. Перестал кивать. Просто смотрел. Хаус встретился с ним взглядом и махнул рукой. Тот в ответ махнул ножом. Потом указал на него и улыбнулся. Эта улыбка едва не поставила Хауса на колени. Он снова помахал рукой и направился ко входу. Черт. Он по-прежнему не мог определить эмоции, которые угрожали погубить его, но они были сильными. Мощными. Опасными. Он шагнул к двери и принял решение. Никогда больше не возвращаться в темный, пустой дом.

— Не облажайся, не облажайся, не облажайся.... — шептал он снова и снова, разбираясь с входным замком и позволяя Майлзу и чесноку заманить себя внутрь. Он закрыл и запер дверь, бросил сумку на диван и захромал на кухню. Уилсон повернулся и открыл рот, но Хаус в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними, бросил трость на холодильник, схватил Уилсона и притянул к себе.

— Что-о-о... — тот попытался заговорить, но Хаус лишь крепче сжал его.

— Просто заткнись и поцелуй меня, — потребовал Хаус. Уилсон выронил из руки нож, а Хаус наклонил голову, поймал губы Уилсона и почувствовал привкус чеснока. И соли. Точно соль. Он обхватил ладонями голову Уилсона и принялся дразнить, пробуя на вкус и покусывая его губы, подбородок и шею.

Уилсон застонал и обхватил Хауса за плечи, прижал к себе, толкаясь бедрами в возбужденный член. Хаус в ответ подтолкнул Уилсона к стойке и заставил его раздвинуть губы, засунув язык ему в рот, а затем зашипел, когда Уилсон еще глубже втянул его в себя.

А потом они упали на пол, стягивая футболки через головы. Хаус оперся о стойку и одной рукой сдернул с Уилсона шорты. Тот выгнулся, когда Хаус взял его член в руки.

— Боже... — простонал Уилсон.

— Вряд ли, — прошептал Хаус, уткнувшись ему в шею. А потом застонал, когда Уилсон добрался до молнии его джинс. Они катались и целовались, и им удалось остановиться у ножки стойки, и какое-то время тишину нарушали только постоянные стоны в такт проникновенной трубе Майлза. Это было чертовски близко к совершенству.

Хаус откинул голову назад и закричал, кончив за полсекунды до того, как с резким вздохом финишировал Уилсон. Они таяли вместе, распластавшись на кухонном полу. Майлз овевал их, кастрюли на плите булькали и шипели, а звуки далекого уличного движения сливались со стуком сердца Хауса, все еще бешено колотящимся в груди. Уилсон подполз к Хаусу, стараясь не задеть его бедро, и обнял, положив голову ему на плечо. Еще одна вещь, к которой Хаус мог бы привыкнуть. Уилсон на его кухне и Уилсон на его кухонном полу... Он вздохнул, когда реальность вторглась в его нирвану.

— Что мы делаем? — он рассеянно погладил Уилсона по спине.

Уилсон вздохнул и провел рукой по бедру Хауса, скользнув пальцем чуть ближе и быстрее, чем следовало.

— Даже не знаю. Не анализируй. Просто делай.

Хаус усмехнулся. Уилсон — доморощенный философ. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Да, но когда эндорфины выветрятся, что тогда, чувак?

Уилсон оттолкнулся от груди Хауса и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Тогда мы повторим.

— Повторим?

— Ты против?

Хаус почувствовал, как его накрыло дурное предчувствие.

— Да, — Уилсон быстро взглянул на него, подняв брови. — Ладно, нет. Не совсем. Что ты имеешь в виду?

Уилсон, не сводя глаз с Хауса, вклинился между его ног. Хаус глубоко вздохнул, когда до него дошло. А потом выбросил все из головы и устроился поудобнее, чтобы насладиться процессом.

***

Сначала он не сообразил, где находится. Мягкий стук дождя по стеклу, странный узор света и тени на незнакомой стене, ритмичный подъем и падение обнаженной груди рядом. Он неуверенно потянулся и провел по ней рукой. Мягкая, волосатая... А потом его схватили за руку, притянули, он наконец открыл глаза, и все осознал при виде приподнятой брови, самодовольной ухмылки и нелепо голубых глаз Хауса.

— Доброе утро, Джимми, — Хаус толкнул Уилсона ногой. — Хочешь трахнуться?

Уилсон уставился на него, вспоминая последние два дня. Он вдруг понял, что от него пахнет карри. От них обоих.

— Какой сегодня день?

Хаус усмехнулся, откатился от Уилсона, приподнялся и потер бедро.

— Я польщен. Затрахал тебя до беспамятства. Сегодня понедельник. Всем приличным докторам пора на работку.

Он снова лег, натянул одеяло до подбородка и закрыл глаза.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Уилсон подполз ближе, оперся о плечо Хауса и посмотрел на часы. Шесть утра.

Хаус прижал Уилсона к груди.

— Достаточно времени для небольшого утреннего ритуала.

— Ты всегда просыпаешься таким возбужденным? — Уилсон уткнулся в него носом и попытался не обращать внимания на жужжание в основании черепа. Казалось, будто какой-то кусочек этой головоломки еще не встал на место. Некий подвох, который словно секира завис над его яйцами, готовясь просвистеть в любой момент.

— Думаю, да, а что? Кому, как не тебе, знать.

— Двух дней вряд ли достаточно, чтобы стать докой.

Хаус поднял голову Уилсона и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Двух дней?

— Да, ведь ты не можешь считать остальные пять — ты просто был милым, как ни трудно в это поверить.

— Пять месяцев?

Уилсону не понравился взгляд Хауса.

— Пять дней. Помнишь, кошмары, травмы, — он протянул руку и провел пальцем по шраму Хауса. Шраму? Он протянул руку и нащупал свой... шрам. Быть этого не может. Да рана только вчера открылась, и Хаус устроил целое представление, когда снова ее латал. Она не могла зажить...

— Джимми?

Уилсон оттолкнулся от груди Хауса и сел. Сколько прошло времени?

Хаус прочел его мысли.

— Ты три месяца прожил... пробыл здесь... со мной... Три месяца, — он сел и свесил ноги с кровати. — Психическое заболевание — невероятно забавная отговорка от секса, Джимми.

Он встал, но тут же рухнул обратно, вцепившись в край кровати и тяжело дыша сквозь зубы.

Уилсон мгновенно оказался рядом с ним.

— Ты в порядке? Дать таблетку?

Хаус потер ногу и выругался.

— Мне нужна новая чертова нога. У тебя, случаем, нет?

Уилсон отступил, и Хаус поднял голову.

— Прости, Джимми. Паршивое утро.

— Ага, у меня тоже, — Уилсон снова попытался вспомнить что-нибудь из событий прошлого вечера, — карри, жасминовый рис и тофу, которые ему удалось подсунуть Хаусу, — но не смог. А потом почувствовал руку Хауса на своей ноге и поднял голову. Тот зарычал на него, и рука прожгла его пижамные штаны. Он попытался отбросить ее, но не смог, и тогда Хаус запрыгнул на него, длинные костлявые пальцы обвились вокруг его шеи, обжигая и сжимая; он сквозь боль почувствовал горячее дыхание на своем лице, открыл глаза и увидел, как лицо Хауса тает; попытался закричать, но воздуха не хватало, а он пинал и царапал руки Хауса, но тщетно, и чувствовал, как опускается тьма...

— Уилсон! Черт возьми, проснись.

Он не откроет глаза. Не может. Он почувствовал, как жар спадает, а давление на горло исчезает. Поднял руки и нащупал голую грудь. Он моргнул и увидел лицо Хауса: красное, встревоженное, но совершенно нормальное. Не считая пореза над глазом и длинной царапины на носу.

— Ну же, поговори со мной, — Хаус потер грудь и выругался, затем повернулся и сел рядом с Уилсоном, который наконец понял, что он почти упал с кровати, запутавшись в покрывале и простыни, а содержимое прикроватной тумбочки везде, кроме самой тумбочки.  
Черт. Это был всего лишь сон.

— Извини, — прохрипел он и попытался выпутаться, в результате чего лампа с тумбочки перелетела через край кровати и врезалась Хаусу в ногу.

— Эй! Не двигайся, — Хаус поставил лампу на пол, приподнялся, расправил простынь и снова забрался в постель.

— Вот тебе и теория члена животворящего.

Уилсон сел и потер глаза. И вспомнил. Был понедельник. Вчера они ели карри. Он переспал с Хаусом. Спал. С. Хаусом. Во всех смыслах.

— Теория животворящего члена? — он снова накрыл Хауса покрывалом, взял лампу и часы — шесть утра, — поставил их на стол и заполз через Хауса обратно в постель.

— Умирающая инженю спит с красавцем-героем и мгновенно излечивается от всех своих болезней — суть теории животворящего члена. Я надеялся, что наш марафон на выходных изгонит всех твоих демонов. Или хотя бы истощит их.

— В субботу ночью мне ничего не снилось.

— Ну, — Хаус приподнялся на локте, — в субботу ночью никто и не спал, — он приподнял бровь, наклонился и провел губами по губам Уилсона. — Хочешь трахнуться?

— Именно это ты и сказал во сне, — Уилсон сжал пальцами переносицу, закрыл глаза, стараясь, чтобы эта картина соответствовала остальным.

— То есть «нет»? — Хаус откинулся на подушки, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в потолок. — Я просто не знаю, что с тобой.

— Ничего страшного. МРТ это доказала.

— Так ты теперь веришь МРТ?

— А ты — нет?

— Да, вот только мне ничего не сказала.

— Потому что нечего рассказывать. Просто устал.

— Устал, черт возьми, — Хаус спустил ноги с кровати и сел. — Когда ты собираешься с этим разобраться?

— Я и не собираюсь. Я опаздываю на работу, — Уилсон встал и вышел из комнаты.

Хаус пожалел, что он не из тех, кто швыряется вещами. Ему захотелось что-нибудь бросить. Он скинул лампу обратно на пол. Но легче не стало.

У Уилсона зазвонил телефон, и Хаус услышал, как тот ответил на звонок и тихо заговорил. Разговор закончился, и в дверях появился Уилсон. Лицо его было пепельно-серым. Выглядел он паршиво.

— Моя пациентка... Молли. Мне нужно идти.

Хаус скатился с кровати, не обращая внимания на боль в бедре.

— Я с тобой.

— Тебе не обязательно этого делать.

— Еще как обязательно. Я должен присутствовать при твоем полном срыве, когда Марта...

— Молли.

— Неважно. Когда Молли умрет. Твоя крыша и так держится на соплях.

— Вовсе нет.

— Ладно, я просто хочу поехать с тобой на работу. Как тебе такое?

Уилсон остановился и повернулся к Хаусу.

— Я никогда об этом не думал.

— О чем? Подвезти меня?

— Нет, о нас.

— О нас?

— Работа. И мы.

Хаус вздохнул.

— Да, да, это будет непросто. За исключением того, что мы всегда работали вместе. И ты часто возишь меня на работу. Ага, проблема очевидна.

Уилсон вошел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Кадди ждала у дверей клиники.

— Хаус, я хочу тебя видеть.

Она повернулась и направилась в свой кабинет. Хаус последовал за ней, главным образом потому, что деваться больше было некуда. Он не хотел идти к себе — слишком много глаз, слишком много вопросов. Не мог и последовать за Уилсоном. А хотел. Хотел привязать его к столу и провести все процедуры и анализы, какие только можно придумать, пока не выяснит причину ночных кошмаров и головокружения.

Он закрыл глаза и попытался отогнать образ Уилсона, привязанного к кровати. Ничего не получится, если его мозг будет все время воспроизводить определенную фантазию о хастлере. Кадди заметит. Она все замечает.

— Девочки замерзли сегодня утром? — спросил Хаус, опускаясь на диван. Он указал тростью на Кадди и ее блузку с длинными рукавами, непривычно застегнутую на все пуговицы. — Или они под домашним арестом? Что натворили? Подмигнули молочнику?

Кадди проигнорировала этот выпад и бросила ему на колени увесистую папку.

— С ним все в порядке.

Хаус вынул из конверта МРТ-снимок и поднес его к свету.

— Кто его расшифровывал?

— Да кто только не расшифровывал, — Кадди подошла и села напротив Хауса. — Твои детки, Коннелли из радиологии. Я. И еще Пруделл. Все чисто.

— Но ты...

— Хаус, здесь все чисто. Перестань разглядывать.

Хаус отбросил снимок в сторону и провел рукой по лицу.

— Это неважно. К твоему сведению, кошмары ухудшились. А он не дает мне нормальное его обследовать.

— А что сказала доктор Хейнс?

— Разве они встречались?

— Это ты мне скажи. Вы оба должны были с ней увидеться.

— Я принял пулю на себя. Виделся с ней. Касался ее. Возненавидел.

— И...

— И у нас назначена встреча на среду. Но Кадди, серьезно. Мозгоправ?

Кадди наклонилась и положила руку Хаусу на ногу. Он хотел двинуть ей тростью, но потом заметил явное беспокойство на ее лице и решил вести себя прилично.

— Доктор Хейнс считает, что это может быть простым тревожным расстройством.

— Простым? Он сходит с ума. И это все?

— Возможно, диазепам — это все, что ему нужно. Плюс пару сеансов психотерапии. Она не повредит.

Хаус встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— О да, точно так же, как и все, что нужно мне — небольшой массаж. Ты знаешь, что мне потребовалось почти пять минут, чтобы разбудить его этим утром, и он разгромил мою кровать... — Хаус замер, поняв, о чем проболтался.

— Да неужели? — брови Кадди почти достигли линии роста волос.

— Именно. Он же живет у меня. И ты это знаешь.

— Да, но я не знала, что он сожительствует с тобой..

— Формулировка не важна.

— Формулировка меняет смысл, Хаус. Когда это случилось? Тебе не кажется, что это может повлиять на состояние Уилсона? Я уверена, что сожительство с тобой напугало бы меня до чертиков.

— Не волнуйся. Я практически гарантирую, что у тебя никогда не будет шанса проверить это.

— Практически?

— Ну, я люблю оставлять немного простора для маневра. Я очень привязан к твоим яблочкам.

— Не меняй тему разговора. Что ты собираешься делать?

Хаус повернулся и направился к двери.

— Кадди, сейчас я очень занят. Пациенты и все такое. Спасаю жизни. Не могу же я весь день играть с тобой в двадцать вопросов.

Кадди отпустила его. Потом сняла трубку и вызвала Уилсона. И доктор Хейнс. После сидела, размышляя о Хаусе и Уилсоне. Вместе. Как пара. Она опустила голову на руки. Никто не выживет.

***

Хаус стоял на улице и смотрел на свои темные окна. Схватив сумку и шлем, он захромал по ступенькам в свою квартиру. Пустая. Холодная. Темная. Черт. Он надеялся, что у него будет хотя бы неделя, прежде чем Вселенная швырнет его обратно в его одинокую реальность.

Он даже не потрудился включить свет. Достал пиво из холодильника и плюхнулся на диван. Было так тихо, что он слышал гудки и шум машин сквозь закрытые окна. И все еще чувствовал запах карри. Он все еще чувствовал Уилсона. Он был жалким ублюдком.

Остаток ночи он провел на диване. Уилсон так и не вернулся домой. Позвонил около двух часов, пробормотал в автоответчик что-то о сложном деле. Голос звучал устало. Возможно, сходил с ума из-за этой раковой малютки. Хаус пялился в холодный камин и задавался вопросом, когда же его жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости.

Он думал об Уилсоне. Уилсон на кухне режет, смешивает и отмеряет что-то дивно ароматное. Уилсон в ванной без конца сушит волосы феном. Уилсон на диване, спорит, стоит ли Эмили быть с Сонни или вернуться к Николасу. Уилсон в его постели, спит. Уилсон, распластавшийся на его рояле, — стоны и минор — задыхается и умоляет...

Он швырнул пивную бутылку в камин. Эхо от разбившегося стекла каким-то образом заставило его почувствовать себя лучше. Заставило ощутить себя не настолько чертовски одиноким. Все разрушено. Его святилище. Его тщательно выстроенная жизнь, где темные грани тоски и одиночества не могли добраться до него. Уилсон все испортил. Погубил его.

К моменту, когда будильник в спальне возвестил семь утра, у Хауса созрел план. Решение. Желание, на самом деле. Он встал с дивана, игнорируя протесты своего окоченевшего, неуклюжего тела, и побрел принимать душ и бриться. Предстояло много дел.

***

Уилсон сидел в онкологии и смотрел, как часы подбираются к семи. Он протер глаза и поднялся с кресла. Молли умерла в час, он позвонил домой в два, Кадди нашла его в три, и он пил с ней кофе до четырех, так что о сне не могло быть и речи. Спать все равно не хотелось. Он не хотел видеть Молли в своих снах. Не хотел найти там Хауса. Он вообще не хотел видеть снов.

Кадди убедила его сходить утром к доктору Хейнс, и он надеялся, что в шкафчике у него найдется сменная одежда. Времени идти домой не было. Ну, то есть было, а не было времени идти домой и разбираться с Хаусом. Он сбежал от него. И из дома тоже. Дом. Он даже не осознавал, что использует это слово, пока Кадди на это не указала.

— Итак, вы с Хаусом собираетесь жить вместе? Быть вместе? Станете семьей?

— Мы уже живем вместе. И работаем. И он купил мне тостер для панини.

— Боже, ненавижу мужчин. Никто никогда не покупал мне тостер для панини.

Уилсон задумался, не были ли пятничные дары чем-то большим, чем соблазнение? Конечно, они уложили его в постель, но было ли что-то еще? Могло ли быть что-то еще? Хотел ли он большего? А Хаус? Он нашел в своем шкафчике пакет из химчистки и решил пока думать о том, как убедить доктора Хейнс, что он не спятил. Остальное потом.

***

Форман был зол. Сначала просто раздражен. Затем перешел на досаду. И теперь ощущал, как рваный край ярко выраженного гнева царапает его мозг. Он потерял Хауса. Снова. Пока выполнял это нелепое поручение - украсть теплые одеяла из отделения выздоравливающих. Он достал их, но теперь понятия не имел, куда подевался Хаус. Кадди искала его, у них был новый пациент, и Чейз хотел пойти поиграть в теннис, поэтому он так злился. Последние восемь лет своей жизни он работал не для того, чтобы стать прославленным консьержем.

Он вошел в кабинет Хауса, в котором никого не должно было быть, и с удивлением увидел своего босса на балконе. Крепко спящего. Завернувшись в одеяла. Он толкнул дверь и уже собирался выплеснуть часть своего гнева на его источник, когда Хаус поднял палец. Он не спал. Наблюдал. За Уилсоном. С пациентом. Через балкон в его кабинете.

Форман постоял немного, глядя, как Хаус следит за Уилсоном, а затем просто бросил новую историю болезни в складки одеяла и рванул обратно в кабинет, мимо удивленной Кэмерон, крикнув Чейзу следовать за ним, и направился к двери. На сегодня с него хватит.

Карта соскользнула с одеял на пол. Ничто не могло помешать Хаусу осуществить его план — выяснить, что не так. С Уилсоном. И с ним самим. Он сидел здесь уже три часа — наблюдал и подмечал. Уилсон заметил и вышел, но Хаус прогнал его обратно, и, как ни странно, тот ушел. Без единого вопроса. Без единого протеста. Или содержательного комментария. Просто кивнул и исчез в своем кабинете.

Так что теперь у него был алгоритм действий. Уилсона. С его пациентами. И он преуспел. Очевидно, когда Уилсон сообщал плохие новости, то больше улыбался. Он обошел свой стол, сел в кресло рядом с приговоренным, возможно, даже слегка прикоснулся к нему.

С другими пациентами — теми, что приходили на осмотры и химиотерапию, и случайной медсестрой он сидел прямо, без улыбки, много шелестел бумагами. Застенчивый. Нервный. Конечно, все эти данные смешались с некоторыми весьма ненаучными наблюдениями о том, как волосы Уилсона падали ему на глаза, и он поправлял их и возвращал на место своими длинными пальцами. О том, как морщились его глаза, когда он смеялся. И как он вздыхал, когда кто-то выходил из его кабинета, тер лицо и напрягался перед следующей встречей. В этих наблюдениях не было никакого смысла. Кроме как для него. Хауса. Лично.

Наконец Уилсон оторвался от письменного стола и вышел на балкон.

Он посмотрел на закат, поправил пиджак, провел рукой по лицу. Но даже не взглянул на Хауса.

— Ты сегодня вечером придешь домой? — спросил Хаус.

Уилсон едва слышал его, так тихо он говорил. Но вот оно снова. Это слово. Дом.

— Не знаю. Наверное.

Еще с минуту никто не произносил ни слова. Хаус смотрел на Уилсона, а тот на солнце, что опускалось все ниже.

— Та, последняя. Она умрет? — наконец нарушил молчание Хаус.

Уилсон покачал головой.

— Нет. Меланома. Направление из округа, — он повернулся и посмотрел на Хауса. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Работаю.

— А-а-а. А то мне показалось, что ты следишь за мной.

— Мое новое дело — ты.

— Я думал, мы уже все обсудили. Я не твое дело. Я в порядке.

— Знаю-знаю. Это мы уже обсудили. А я работаю над следующей частью.

Уилсон закатил глаза, затем перепрыгнул через перила и сел на соседний стул.

— Ты сегодня ел?

— Разве тебе не хочется узнать про следующую часть?

— «Нет» — неправильный ответ? — Уилсон вздохнул и похлопал себя по карману пиджака.

— Эй, — Хаус сел, услышав знакомый стук пузырька с таблетками. — Ты что-то от меня скрываешь. Что у тебя там, Джимми?

Уилсон вытащил бутылку и бросил ее Хаусу. Тот поймал, перевернул пузырек и прочел.

— Ты был занят, — он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и бросил бутылку назад. — Кадди и доктор Люблю Распускать Руки?

— Думаю, это поможет. С ночными кошмарами, — Уилсон чувствовал себя странно. Он говорил с Хаусом так, словно безумных выходных и не было. Но они были. И совсем не во сне. На самом деле. И от этого все было сложней, чем должно было быть. И потому — крайне важным.

— Так ты сегодня придешь домой? — снова спросил Хаус.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Несколько минут они сидели молча. Затем Хаус начал подниматься со стула. Он разворачивал одеяло за одеялом, складывая их на пол, пока куча не сравнялась по высоте со стулом.

— Ты замерз?

Хаус пожал плечами.

— Нет, они мне просто нравятся. Их подают теплыми, знаешь ли.

— Конечно теплыми, раз они предназначены для восстанавливающихся. После операции, — Уилсон провел рукой по верху кучи. — Они мягкие.

— Может, я и восстанавливаюсь, — Хаус встал и посмотрел на Уилсона. — После неудобного дивана, больной ноги и пропущенного ужина.

— Мне пришлось остаться... — начал Уилсон.

Хаус наклонился и провел губами по губам Уилсона, затем схватил свою трость и захромал к двери кабинета.

— Пошли. Нам еще многое предстоит, прежде чем ты нажрешься валиума и сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, например влюбишься в меня.

***

Они сделали это прямо в квартире. Уилсон вошел первым, затем повернулся, захлопнув дверь телом Хауса. Трость с грохотом упала на пол, когда Уилсон крепко поцеловал Хауса в губы и скинул их сумки и сорвал куртку с плеч Хауса.

Хаус запустил ладони в волосы Уилсона, притянул его ближе, с жаром и готовностью утопая в поцелуе. Перечная мята. И соль. И Уилсон. Он почувствовал, как дверная ручка прижалась к его бедру, и вынудил Уилсона шагнуть назад.

— В спальню, — выдавил он между вздохами. Уилсон смотрел на него, тяжело дыша. На миг Хаусу показалось, что он его не расслышал. Но тут Уилсон схватил его за руку и потащил по коридору. Хаус попытался поковылять за ним, но в итоге запрыгал, отчего у него разболелась нога. Но он не собирался протестовать. И останавливать Уилсона. Еще передумает, чего доброго.

В итоге он просто вскочил ему на спину и проехал на нем последние несколько шагов до кровати. Они кувыркались в клубке одежды и постельного белья, и когда мозг Хаус поплыл, он понял, что странное чувство в глубине живота может быть счастьем.

***

Когда он проснулся, было уже темно. Уилсон тихо посапывал рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Он не хотел его беспокоить, но Уилсон зажал его бедро своей ногой, и было невыносимо больно. Поэтому он поцеловал Уилсона в лоб. Тот что-то пробормотал и прижался, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Хаус вздохнул и подтолкнул Уилсона локтем. Похлопал по голове. Погладил по спине. Взял за руку и переплел их пальцы. Рука Уилсона была теплой, реальной, пульс — медленным, ровным, отчетливым.

Наконец Хаус больше не мог этого выносить и оттолкнул Уилсона от себя, вытащил ногу и сел на край кровати. Он помассировал бедро и посмотрел на часы. Те неизменно мигали «12:00». В какой-то момент, во время того, что Уилсон называл «таитянством» они выдернули шнур часов. А после никто не удосужился снова подключить их. Сил не было.

— Ты в порядке?

Хаус ощутил, как его погладили по лопатке. Уилсон не спал, лежал на спине и зевал. Хаус повернулся и посмотрел на него, и почувствовал, как защемило в груди. Хотелось верить, что это не сердечный приступ. Или предвестник слез. Что было еще хуже.

— Я точно никогда не поеду на Таити.

Уилсон усмехнулся и притянул Хауса к себе.

— Похоже, мы увлеклись.

Хаус лег на спину, а Уилсон снова забрался ему на грудь, стараясь не задеть ногу.

— Ты проспал всю ночь, — Хаус выводил круги на спине Уилсона.

— Никаких кошмаров.

— Член животворящий — замедленная реакция.

— Скорее три кружки пива и много физических упражнений.

— Так вот чем мы занимались?

Уилсон вздохнул.

— Я уверен, что у меня была разминка.

Хаус усмехнулся, повернулся и поцеловал Уилсона в макушку. А потом еще раз. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — просто хотел целовать его. Все время. Что на работе грозило стать проблемой. Особенно в присутствии Кэмерон. Она же слезами изойдется.

Уилсон поднял голову и посмотрел на часы.

— Который час?

— Час бурного секса!

— Нет, правда. Мне пора на работу.

— Ни за что.

— Пора, — Уилсон перевернулся и сел на кровати. — У меня назначена встреча.

Хаус подтянулся и сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати.

— У тебя или у нее?

— А?

— Раковая девочка или мозгоправ-припевочка?

— Доктор Хейнс. Ее зовут Доктор Хейнс. Она ведь и тебя ждет.

Хаус вздрогнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Больше никогда. Она травмировала меня на всю жизнь своими неуместными ласками. Кроме того, она уже нас вылечила.

— Нас? Как это?

— Посадила тебя на Валиум и заставила поделиться твоими глубокими темными секретиками. Один сеанс — и никаких кошмаров. Исцелен.

— Все совсем не так.

— Неужели? Итак, что ты ей сказал? Что-нибудь скабрезное? А она о тебе?

— Она считает это стрессом. Тревогой. Возможно, небольшая депрессия. И если нужны признания, думаю, она права.

— Она же мозгоправ. Что еще ей говорить? Что у тебя волчанка?

— Она сказала, что тебе стоит принять это во внимание.

— Мне? — Хаус рассмеялся. — Это у меня член животворящий, забыл?

— Ну, эта штука в последнее время... впечатляет.

— Эта штука?

Уилсон встал и повернулся лицом к Хаусу.

— Да. Эта. Мы, — он протянул руки. — Что это, Хаус? Она сказала, что нам стоит выяснить. Я думаю, что мне нужно знать.

— Думаешь? Ты не уверен?

— Не надо так.

— Как?

— Для меня это очень важно. Я не могу быть просто твоим дружком, Хаус. Не могу.

— Ты не просто мой дружок, — Хаус с трудом сглотнул и провел рукой по волосам. — Однозначно.

Уилсон подошел и сел на кровать рядом с ним.

— Тогда что же?

— Откуда мне знать? Почему у меня должны быть ответы? Может, я так же запутался, как и ты.

— Это правда?

— Нет, но я подумал, что это может заставить тебя заткнуться.

Уилсон ткнул пальцем:

— Видишь? Вот. Ты не можешь так поступать.

— Как? Говорить с тобой? — Хаус подскочил и оказался лицом к лицу с Уилсоном. — Чего ты хочешь? Мне встать на колени и объясниться тебе в вечной любви? Сказать, что у меня есть долбаный ключ к разгадке, куда все это катится? Сказать, что, по-моему, это хорошая идея, а не кошмар, в конце которого ты возненавидишь меня? Прости. Я не могу.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что чувствуешь.

— Ты хочешь услышать, что все будет хорошо.

— Нет, Хаус. Мне просто надо знать, что мы хотим одного и того же.

— Похоже, ты хочешь сразу перейти к долго и счастливо.

Уилсон наклонился и поцеловал Хауса.

— Значит, мы вместе? Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой?

Хаус откинулся на подушки. Конечно, он хотел. Каждый уголок его дома оживал с Уилсоном. Их дома. Что-то пробежало по его спине, и он вздрогнул.

Уилсон нахмурился.

— Я и не подозревал, что это такой трудный вопрос, — он начал подниматься, но Хаус снова повалил его на спину.

— Не будь болваном. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Здесь твое место. Со мной. Ты не можешь сначала накормить меня, а потом бросить. Теперь мне без тебя никак.

Уилсон снова поцеловал его, а затем вывернулся из его объятий и встал. Хаус скрестил руки на груди и надул губы.

— Да ладно тебе, Джи-и-ими.

— У меня действительно назначена встреча. И тебе пора на работу. Я приготовлю что-нибудь сегодня вечером, — сказал Уилсон и направился в ванную. Подойдя к двери, он снова повернулся к Хаусу. — О, и держись подальше от моей карты. Я предупредил о тебе доктора Хейнс и проинструктировал всех ее работников, и они, увидев тебя в ее кабинете, будут стрелять на поражение.

— Кайфолом, — пробормотал Хаус. Он услышал, как зашуршала занавеска в душе. Потекла вода. Уилсон насвистывал. Странное тепло вернулось в грудь. Определенно, не сердечный приступ. И он действительно не собирался рыдать. И тут его желудок перевернулся. Неужели это действительно счастье? Он надолго замер, прислушиваясь, ставя диагноз. Да, счастье. Подтверждено. Дифференциал подходит. Он был счастлив.

В дверях появился Уилсон. В одном полотенце. Волосы мокрые, щеки раскраснелись, улыбается, как идиот. В один миг довел Хауса до состояния готовности. Черт.

— А ты и правда хорош? — Уилсон наклонил голову, и капли полетели вниз.

— Я очень даже хорош, Джимми. Иди сюда, я продемонстрирую тебе?

— В другой раз, — Уилсон подошел к комоду и взял расческу. — Если ты действительно хорош, я даже позволю тебе обследовать меня. Знаю, ты умираешь от желания доказать доктору Хейнс, что она ошибается. Найдешь какую-нибудь непонятную болезнь, которая вызывает головокружение и кошмары, вывих лодыжек и ушибы головы. Что-то хроническое, что объясняет, почему долгие годы я хотел дать тебе по лицу, а теперь чувствую огромное желание просто дать.

Хаус откинул голову назад и рассмеялся. Громко. Ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Он посмотрел на Уилсона, который смеясь, шел к нему, полотенце соскользнуло с него, кожа была влажной, а намерения — ясными.

— Я думал, у тебя назначена встреча. На которой ты почерпнешь немного душевного здоровья.

— Я могу перенести ее. На завтра, — пробормотал Уилсон и, забравшись на край кровати, медленно пополз к Хаусу. Навстречу возможностям. И будущему.


End file.
